A Potters Will
by Gune23
Summary: Set right after Ootp. After a terrible start to the summer, Harry leaves the dursley's and gets the help he needs from the most unexpected places. Harry/many.
1. Summer Lovin

**A Potters Will**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Harry potter verse.**

**Warnings: The story will contain violence, language, Adult themes, Sex scenes and nudity. Do not go further unless you really really want to.**

**------------------------------------**

Harry Potter sat on his mattress in the smallest bedroom at number 4 Privet drive. He had been home less than half an hour before being locked in his bedroom by his relatives, with only his snowy owl Hedwig as company.

Sighing Harry stood up from the small mattress and walked over to Hedwig's cage. Unlatching the cage door Harry lifted his arm so she would have a perch to stand on.

"Time to go for a hunt girl" Harry said as he watched the sun beginning to set, gently stroking Hedwig's back.

"Don't come back until he's left ok? I don't know how bad it's going to be this time and I don't want to see you get hurt, ok?"

The drive home from the station had been awkward to say the least. As he sat in the back seat he had watched as his uncles face went from red to purple in suppressed rage. He should have figured that the warning given by the Order wouldn't have worked, but a man can hope cant he?

Walking to the window with Hedwig perched on his shoulder he opened the window. Nipping his ear affectionately, Hedwig flew out the window with a hoot Harry just stood there and watched her until she was a fleck in the sky.

No sooner had he closed the window, the overly large figure of Vernon burst into the small bedroom.

"Thought it would be funny to spread lies did you?" Spat Vernon as he stomped across the room towards Harry. Picking him up by the front of his shirt Vernon slammed Harry against the wall" Harry winced as the back of his head hit the wall hard enough to make the room start to spin.

Hoping not to piss off Vernon any more by saying something that he would surely regret Harry remained silent. He wasn't afraid of his uncle, just wary. After facing Voldemort on numerous occasions and not to mention the 60 foot Basilisk, the man in front of him was nothing but a large and rather violent nuisance.

Harry's silence seemed to enrage Vernon even more so he threw Harry across the room. Flying a few meters across the room Harry hit his school trunk that was sitting at the end of his bed. As Harry hit the trunk he heard a strange noise as well feeling a sharp pain emanating from his left shoulder. Looking down Harry got confused as he realized that his left arm was now longer than his right.

As he tried to stand Harry had to bite back a scream of pain as the sudden movement shifted his shoulder. Before he was even fully upright he was hit in the jaw by Vernon's meaty fist, forcing Harry once again to the floor dizzy. His eyes watering from the pain coming from his shoulder

"I'll show you what happens to people who disrespect my family you freak" Spat Vernon as he stood over a prone Harry.

"Time for a new lesson boy" Sneered Vernon as he started raining fist down on Harry.

Harry's world at the moment centered on how much he could move without screaming out in pain. Most of his body was covered in bruises and he was bleeding profusely from where his uncle had thrown him into the mirror in his room. Cuts were all over his hands, face and back as his uncle had continued to beat him consistently while lying in the remnants of his mirror.

After the dislocated shoulder and the fairly lengthy beating Harry's uncle left him alone in his room, while puffing slightly and muttering to himself as he slammed the door on Harry.

Harry idly wondered if it was his lack of response during the beating or was it the fact that it was the most exercise the great lump had endured all year and was probably making him dizzy, that finally made Vernon leave Harry alone.

Harry groaned as he used his uninjured arm to pull himself up, using his writing desk as leverage. Stumbling slightly Harry groaned as his injured shoulder was jolted. _"I can't fix this by myself and ill be damned if I'm waiting a few days to get this all fixed" _

Harry grabbed a spare piece of parchment that was lying on the top of his desk. Jotting down a quick note to the only people he knew that could help him and keep quiet at the same time _"Supposed savior of the wizarding world and yet I have to put up with this shit" "I will not be locked up the same as Sirius was" _Like a switch the thought of his dead godfather brought tears to his eyes. "I'm so sorry Padfoot" sniffed Harry to his empty room.

Thinking of Padfoot made Harry feel an immense amount of guilt; if he'd just stuck with occulemency then none of this would have happened. Sirius would still be alive and he wouldn't have put any of his friends in danger. Sirius lost his life because of him. He failed his godfather.

Harry was brought out of his musings as he heard a soft hoot coming from his bedroom window. Wiping the tears from his eyes he looked up at Hedwig. "Hey girl." he whispered softly as he reached up and stroked her softly. Hedwig look up and seemed to look Harry over before looking him right in the eye and giving another soft hoot.

Chuckling to himself Harry tied the letter to his loyal pet. "I'm going to be all right girl, right after you deliver that letter for me. Be as quick as you can and ill be right as rain when you get back." Hedwig gently nipped his fingers before taking off back out through the window.

Gathering himself up Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk with some difficulty. Harry knew that if anyone saw him leaving the Dursleys in the state he was in there would be hell to pay. Either from too many questions from his so called 'guards' or for getting blood on the floor and a repeat performance of the earlier beating off his uncle.

With some difficulty and a lot of pain Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and quietly made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Stooping just before the lounge room he saw all the Dursleys sitting around the television. Totally engrossed in whatever they were watching, none of them noticed the front door opening all by itself and shutting with barely a sound.

As Harry stepped out into the cold night air the pain hit him full force. _"Just one step in front of the other Harry, you can do it."_ Pushing himself to move Harry started walking to the park where he was going to meet the twins. He had asked the twins to come for the simple fact is that they don't hold back from him. They were the type of people to take the Mickey out on you but would be there with you through thick and thin if need be. That and he gave them money.

Hell if all else fails, bribery works.

Almost three quarters the way to the park Harry had to stop. The pain flaring up from his body was immense. _"got to have a few broken bones I believe" _Harry thought wryly.

"_C'mon Harry move your arse now, there's not that much further to go."_

By the time he managed to make it to the park Harry had sweat pouring off his face and breathing heavily, as if just coming off a long distance run. Practically collapsing on the park bench Harry finally fell into unconsciousness.

Nymphadora Tonks was worried. She stared at the back of Harry potters head as he drove away from the station. _Were we right in interfering?_ The way that fat muggle looked as they stalked away set off all sorts of warning bells. If Harry's uncle built up the courage to test their warning then Harry would be in all sorts of trouble.

"Oh siri what should I do?" Tonks whispered to herself. A wave of grief and guilt assaulted the young auror as she thought of her late cousin. Tonks had been blaming herself for Sirius' death since that night in the ministry, if only shed been a better dualist or gotten there sooner Sirius would still be here to look after Harry. These thoughts had been repeating through her head as she fought back the oncoming tears.

"He's going to be ok Tonks. Harry is made out of pretty strong stuff" said a voice beside her.

"You don't know that Remus. He will be all alone with those blasted muggles with no-one to talk to. Its just not right!"

"He's got Hedwig so he can owl us so he can at least talk to us" replied Remus.

Tonks finally looked up at Remus. He looked as ragged as ever. Whether it be from a recent full moon or the grief from the loss of the last true marauder and his best friend weighing down on him.

"Its not the type of thing that u can put in a letter! He needs a shoulder to cry on dammit and someone that will listen to him! You know how he is. Hell tell everyone that he's fine while keeping everything bottled up inside. Its not healthy and you know it" Tonks growled.

Suddenly Remus chuckled which caused Tonks to glare at him. "You know what Sirius kept on going on about before" Remus took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself

"Before he died he kept going on about how much you and our raven haired friend were so alike that he wouldn't be surprised if there were a budding romance in the future for you two."

Remus looked at Tonks to see the tough auror blushing slightly. Deciding to see how much he could embarrass the young auror he continued

"The mutt even went as far as to bet me 20 galleons as to who would make the first move and whose bed we would catch you two in."

Remus was not disappointed as Tonks' face turned beet red in embarrassment and shock. This was too much for Remus who burst out laughing.

Before Tonks could formulate a reply made eye moody clunked over to the pair.

"Tonks you have the night shift tonight so I strongly use the time before then to get some rest."

Recognizing an order when she heard one Tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus before apparating to her apartment.

Arriving promptly inside her apartment, Tonks thought she would take moody's advice and get a few hours shut-eye before going taking over Mungs shift of watching Harry.

Collapsing on top of her bed she didn't even bother to take off her traveling cloak as she lay on her back with her eyes closed. _I cant like harry can I? I mean ive barely even spoken to the guy and there I was blushing like a little fan girl and in front of Remus for gods sake! _

_Ok so that messy hair of his makes me reaaaaaaallly want to run my hands through it (preferably while sucking on his face) wait...wha? Ok where the hell did that come from? I'm almost 7 years older than him._

_BAH can I please stop trying to talk myself into shagging mister boy wonder?_

Instantly that nagging voice she had been conversing with answered back. _Who said anything about shagging him? We were only arguing about if you liked him or not. Not he size of his...assets._

Tonks almost howled in frustration before slipping into a restless sleep dreaming about striking green eyes

Tonks was woken up from a vivid dream of Harry, a pair of fluffy pink hand cuffs and a bowl of chocolate by the site of Harrys owl Hedwig tapping on her window furiously with a letter clasped tightly in her claws. Frowning in confusion tonks wiped the sleep from her eyes as she got up off her bed and opened the window for Hedwig.

With the window open Hedwig quickly flapped inside and gelp her leg out with a loud hoot calling Tonks' attention. Wondering why harry would be sending her of all people a letter she quickly untied the letter from Hedwigs leg.

**Hey guys.**

**Look im in a bit of trouble and I really need your help. Dont tell the order but I cant be here anymore it just isnt safe. Meet me in the park near my house and please bring a first aid kit. Well work out where im going once you get here. Ill be under my invisibilty cloak on the park bench so im not seen by my "gaurds". Well work out where I can go after you guys get here.**

**Get here as soon as you can im kinda in a bit of pain here.**

**Your friend**

**Harry**

Tonks eyes were wipe as she reread the letter harry had sent. Looking around the parchment she could see traces of Harry's smeared blood left around the edges. Looking over at Hedwig she could even see traces of blood on her feathers.

"stay right here girl while ill go look after harry, he wont be going back in with those muggles if they are the ones that did something to him"

If Tonks wasnt in such a hurry to leave she might have heard the relived hoot let off by the unusual snowy owl.

Grabbing her wand and cloak tonks appartated straight to the park mentioned in harry's letter. Looking over at the bench she could see nothing. Running closer she could see a dark puddle forming underneath the bench. Reaching out with her hand she felt the silky material of harry's invisibility cloak and pulled.

What she saw nealry made her sick.

There wasnt a single part of harry's clothes that werent stained in his blood, and by the amount that was obviously pooled underneath bench hed been there for enough time to lose a lot of blood.

Pulling herself together Tonks reached out and grasped harry's shoulder firmly before apparating them both to the one person she trusted outside the order.


	2. The Bones' Identity

Arriving at their destination Tonks immediately yelled at the top of her lungs "I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE"

Tonks could barely hold in the tears as she held on tightly onto Harry's shoulder. She hadn't gotten a close look at all of his injuries but she knew that it was serious just by the amount of blood the had covered her. This shouldn't have happened to him. He has a guard sitting pretty much on his front doorstep 24 hours a day.

Yes they had been ordered by Albus not to interact with Harry but she was of the opinion that what the old fossil didn't know wouldn't hurt him...much.

Tonks was brought out of her musings by the sound of feet racing towards her.

Looking up she came face to face with the wide eyes of Amelia Bones, her boss.

"Please help him ma'am." Tonks barely managed to choke out between sobs.

Being one of the only women to join the Auror core in years she had managed to get a lot of unwanted attention from her fellow workmates. The vast majority of them being men. After running afoul of a few of them one day Tonks was ready to quit being an Auror altogether. It took some quiet convincing from her boss Amelia to get her to stay on. Since then whenever Tonks had been under a lot of stress she knew of at least one person who she could talk to no matter what the situation.

Apart form a few people in the Order there was no-one else that she trusted more.

Amelia stood there shell shocked as she took in the appearance of one her best Aurors. She was covered in blood of that of the young man now cradled in to the young womens chest.

The soft padded feet of her niece announced the immediate arrival of Susan to the hallway of her home. Quickly turning around to try and hide the ghastly site from her she added "Tonks I think you should take him-"

"Harry?" Susan interrupted looking intensely at the face of the bleeding man.

At the sound of Susan's voice, the boy let out a groan.

"HARRY" screamed both Tonks and Susan.

Tonks pulled Harry tight against her chest and started sobbing into his hair.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Tonks kept sobbing quietly into his head.

"S'ok Tonksie. You weren't to know. No one was to know so don't go blaming yourself" Whispered Harry as he used his good arm to lightly stroke Tonks' now black hair.

"Tonks why don't you help him up on the Table so we can fix him up" Said Amelia softly as she rested a hand on Tonks shoulder.

Immediately Susan moved to the side of Harry and Tonks and with a little bit of help from Amelia had them both standing.

As Harry stood straight both Susan and Amelia noticed that something was terribly wrong with Harry. His Left arm seem to be a good 3 to 4 inches longer than his right and even as he stood they could see drops of blood and pieces of glass fall to their hallway floor.

With both Tonks and Susan supporting him Harry slowly made it into the living room and onto the wooden table.

"I'm sorry Harry but I need you to sit still for me while I get a good idea of your injuries. If things are too bad I'm afraid ill have to send you to St Mungos" Amelia said as she slowly sat Harry down on the edge of the table.

"I cant" said Harry immediately trying to get off the table.

"If I go to St Mungos then everyone will know what I've been through I cant-"

Harry was cut off as Susan had pain a restraining hand on his shoulder which Harry had to stifle a scream as pain lanced through him.

Tonks shared a look with Amelia as she left the room before speaking softly to Harry "Sshhh its ok Harry I promise you wont have to go to St Mungos as long as you don't die on me ok luv?"

Through the pain Harry forced a smile. "you want my body don't you Tonksie? I'm sorry to say its a bit worse for wear at the moment but get back to me later and well talk"

Tonks teared up as Harry attempted flirting to appease her.

Amelia walked back into the room holding a big pair of scissors and a bowl filled with water.

"I don't want to risk using magic on you at the moment Harry as I think your shirt has been fused to your back with all the dried blood and skin"

Harry just closed his eyes and nodded as his shirt was literally cut and peeled off his body.

Harry had to clench his jaw from screaming out in pain as every tug from his shirt aggravated all the cuts and gashes on his back. After what seemed like an eternity his blood stained shirt was finally off and on the floor.

Harry spared a glance behind him and saw the sheet white faces of all three women behind him.

"Who would do such a thing Harry?" asked a slightly green Susan

Looking away awkwardly Harry just mumbled something under his breath that only Tonks heard.

"It was the Dursleys??" Tonks breathed out.

"Thats enough questions for now, we can sort out what we are going to do with charges and such

after your healed and rested Harry" Amelia said sternly handing him two potions.

"Blood replenishing potion and a numbing potion. I can't give you a pain reliever as i'll need you to tell me if I miss any pieces of glass."

Harry just nodded as he gulped down both potions.

"I want you two girls to hold him still while I get all the glass shards out, Harry I want you to make as little movement as possible ok? I'll get all this glass out and then we can deal with all the other stuff ok?" Said Amelia

Harry again just nodded and let them get to work.

It took many hours before Harry looked almost human again and was allowed to slip blissfully back into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Harry slept alone in the guest bedroom of the Bones manor the three witches were all discussing the latest turn of events surrounding young Harry Potter.

"Tonks where did you find him like that? I didn't realise you and Mr Potter were so close"

"We aren't that close Amelia" replied Tonks nervously. "I'd only been home a few hours from seeing him off at the station when I got a letter off his owl Hedwig, it wasn't even addressed to me so I don't know how I got it but as soon as I read it I went to meet him and found him passed out on the park bench"

"Can I see the letter please Tonks" asked Susan

Tonks just nodded and handed the letter over.

"He didn't want anything to do with the Order and I know that as soon as he went to St Mungos he'd be swamped by reporters and then the whole world would know where he is"

"Not only does he hate all that sort of attention but he would be in a prime position for attack. I'm sorry but this was the only place I could think of that could fix him and wouldn't spread any word of whats happened to him" Tonks rushed out with tears in her eyes.

Amelia reached over and grasped Tonks hand in hers.

"You did the right thing bringing him here and I bet if he was awake sitting next to you right now he would agree." "I promise that as soon as he wakes up well find out what happened and justice will be swift."

"It was his relatives..." Susan spoke out shocked

As the words left her mouth both Aurors looked right at her

"what do you mean it was his relatives? Dumbledore has to send him there every year so he's safe, he wouldn't send him there just so those muggles would hurt him"

said Tonks

"you wouldn't know it unless you spent a lot of time with him and this past year he was helping a group of us pass our Defense against the dark arts OWLS. The one thing that he never speaks of is his life at home. He talks about how Hogwarts is his favorite place in the world and how much he

hates these summer holidays and cant wait to get back to school. We always thought it was a little funny how he thought school was so great...now I know why."

"Oh god I was supposed to be guarding him tonight! What will all the others say when they find out this sort of shit has been going on right under our noses. Surely someone would have seen or heard something before!"

Deciding to butt in before Susan heard something she shouldn't have Amelia put her hand out to see the letter which Susan immediately handed over.

Quickly reading it she nodded her head as she came to the same conclusion as her niece.

"Tonks.. I need you to go back to Harry's home and verify what had happened tonight.

I'm sorry to make you do this after such a long afternoon but his home has been kept secret since his parents died and you are the only one here that knows where he lives."

Tonks wiped the tears that had once again formed in her eyes and looked back at Amelia with an expression that only be classified as simmering fury and determination.

Nodding her head Tonks stood up and prepared to leave.

"Ill just go check on Harry and then ill go"

Amelia stood up as well to see her off.

"Tonks I do not want you to do anything rash. Take another Auror with you if you don't believe that you will be able to control yourself"

Tonks just nodded as she left towards the guest bedroom.

Susan looked up at her aunt.

"They would deserve anything they got aunty and I know you agree with me I can see it in your eyes. Harry doesn't deserve any of what they did to him. Hes the nicest guy I know Aunty."

"I know that Suzy" Amelia said as she went over and hugged Susan to her chest.

Susan immediately wrapper her arms around her aunty and cried softly into her chest.

"If I hadn't of warned her she would most likely have killed them. I think our resident Metamorph has a little crush on the Boy-who-lived."

Amelia looked down at her the young women wrapped around her waist.

"I seem to recall letters from a certain Hufflepuff 5th year that hinted towards the same thing"

Amelia heard a faint chuckly coming from her waist.

With a faint blush to her cheeks Susan just grinned up at her aunt.

Chuckling herself Amelia helped Susan stand and walked with her to there respective bedrooms to finally settle down for the night

.

* * *

In another room of the house Nyphadorra Tonks was sitting next to Harry on his bed gently stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry that everything seems to always happen to you Harry. Merlin knows that if I could I would take you away from all this shit so we could just get away and be free for even just a little while."

Tonks stilled as Harry mumbled in his sleep and shifted slightly. She noticed him wince as the action seemed to aggravate some part of his newly healed body.

"Why didn't you let us know about whats been happening to you? One word to either one of the marauders and you would have been out of that hellhole."

Tonks sighed as she continued to stroke Harry's hair.

"What is it that makes you not want to trust any of us? Is it because the Order makes you go back to that place every summer?"

Tonks stopped moving once again as Harry rolled over and threw his arm over her thighs and snuggled into them.

Tonks just laughed softly as Harry tried to dig himself closer and closer to her body.

"Oh Harry your such a sweet thing."

Turning serious Tonks kissed the top of Head

"I promise that they will not be left unpunished for all the injustice you have received luv."

Tonks took in a deep breath filling her nostrils with his scent.

"I'll always look out for you Harry from now on I promise you"

Tonks closed her eyes and hugged Harry as best she could without disturbing his sleep and got out of the bed.

Tonks gave Harry another light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room with only a backwards glance at the sleeping teen.

With a soft pop Nymphadora Tonks left the Bones' home to find out what Harry Potter really had to deal with at home.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter done! The next chapter will be the revenge chappy! I know a bunch of you are looking forward and I have to say I am actually looking forward to posting it. Cheers for my beta theenlim for doing this the day before he goes overseas. Im hoping to get the next chap done in the next couple of weeks. Just depends cause im going solo this week with no beta. Cheers to everyone who reveiwed.**


	3. Icy reception

Tonks had to make a few quick stops to pick up a couple of things before she arrived at the front yard of the Dursley's.

Looking into the driveway she didn't see Vernon's car in the drive. _Good the fat one isn't here, that will make this a lot easier. _Tonks'plan was pretty straight forward. Make his family feel what Harry felt and work it so Harry would never have to return to this hellhole ever again.

Walking up to the front door Tonks rang the doorbell and waited. It was only a few seconds later when the door was swung open to reveal Mrs. Horse face herself.

Before petunia could even finish scrunching up her face in disgust Tonks had pulled out her wand and stunned her. Quickly looking around to make sure she wasn't noticed Tonks flicked her wand and levitated Petunia into the lounge room and dropped her onto the two seater couch.

Kicking the front door as she passed Tonks ran up the stairs doing a quick survey of the area to see if anyone else was home.

Thanking the 'powers that be' that they were alone Tonks re-entered the lounge and stood in front of Harry's aunt.

"_Its time I learned _the truth" Tonks thought to herself

Tonks pointed her wand at Petunia and cast a quick ennervate. Jumping in quickly before the the older women could get a sound off Tonks fired off the spell that would confirm or deny her fears

_**Legilimens!**_

Tonks dived into Petunia mind and started searching through all the memory's of Harry she could find.

_A small baby boy no more than 18 months old was crying in the corner of small bedroom. Sudden thumping stifled the cries of the baby for a mere second before his cries intensified. A shout later and Petunia walked over to the infant. Petunia picked up the child which had strikingly green eyes and a small scar on his forehead and Strapped him into a baby carrier. Petunia carried the child downstairs until she reached a small plain cupboard located just under the stairs. Making sure the blanket was secured around the child petunia placed the carrier inside the dusty cupboard and closed the door, muffling the baby's cries. No-one came to check on the child until much later in the morning._

_Another memory of a 5 year old Harry running through the front door of the house only to stand in front of Petunia slightly muddy with blood dripping from his nose. Petunia looked at the boy in abject horror. _

"_what the hell do you think you are doing traipsing through the house like you own it." Harry tried to interrupt by pointing outside to the boys waiting for him._

" _I will not have you messing up my house with all the mud, now get out!!"_

_With a tremor of fear Harry shook his head at his aunt and said _

"_They going to hurt me" he sniffed._

_With a resounding crack Petunia slapped young Harry across the face. _

"_DO NOT talk back to me you filthy child, now get yourself outside this instant and don't come back until Vernon gets home to teach you a lesson about talking back to your betters"_

_With tears streaming down his face Harry opened the front door and walked back outside to the sound of jeering children. _

_After Vernon got home that night it was the first time of many that Petunia had to take young Harry to the hospital._

_Harry at the age of 8 maybe 9 sat on the stool in the kitchen getting his head shaved. The only expression on his face was that of severe disappointment and anger. Once she had finished Petunia took a look at her work. The only hair left on the top of Harry's head was a thin layer of fuzz. Nodding to herself she sent Harry to his room. Harry took one look at his reflection in the window before storming off to the cupboard under the stairs._

_The next day as Petunia walked in on Harry cooking breakfast she let out a shrill shriek. The stood Harry on a stool with his hair just the way he usually had it. A full mop of messy raven-black hair on his head. _

_Loud thumps were heard as Vernon came storming down the stairs and stood right next to Petunia. Harry looked up with fear in his eyes as Vernon looked at Harry._

_Vernon reached out and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off the stool and out the room._

_Petunia heard Harry struggling as they made their way back upstairs while Petunia continued the cooking that Harry had started. All of a sudden Petunia heard a smack quickly followed by a cry out from Harry._

_Making a quick decision Petunia walked over to the lounge and turned the Tv on and the volume up._

_'Cant let the neighbors hear' she thought to herself as she went back to cooking._

_For the next hour all that could be hear from Number 4 was the sound of the morning news as well as the periodic crack of someone hitting something that sounded like a punching bag._

Tonks spent the next 10 minutes going through all the memory's that Petunia had of Harry's life growing up. Tonks noticed that Petunia rarely contributed to the violence that was visited upon Harry frequently but she never once lifted a finger to help him.

It was as if she spent those years trying to ignore Harry's existence.

Pulling out of Petunia's mind Tonks had to fight hard against the urge to straight out kill the women in front of her.

"What did you do to me" Petunia snobbed.

Tonks just ignored her question and threw a spell at her

"_Silenco_"

"Now listen to me women. For years you have ignored what has happened to Harry and now you get to see first hand what it has been like for Harry"

Before Petunia could react Tonks had re-stunned the women and with a flick of her wrist had her floating behind her as she went up the stairs. Taking two at a time Tonks walked right into Harry's room.

Barely taking a glance around the room Tonks turned around and floated Petunia to the bare wall before sticking her to it with a series of complex charms.

"I want you to see what exactly Harry went through every time you turned that TV up a little louder, every time you ignored the sound of you husband punching Harry as if he were nothing" Tonks hissed.

Still silenced Petunia couldn't do anything as she watched the now black haired women pick something off Harry's pillow and put in a vial of liquid.

All of a sudden both women heard the front door open and close. Glancing up sharply Tonks ran out of the room to see who the next intruder was.

Petunia heard a slight shuffle and had to wait 5 minutes before Tonks walked back in with a unconscious, floating one Harry Potter back into the room.

Placing Harry on the bed Tonks continued to look around the sparse bedroom

Half an hour they waited as Tonks continued to walk around trying to feel what the life was like for the Boy-who-lived. As the time progressed Tonks started to fret. Too much longer and everything would be a mess.

Yet again they heard the front door open. Tonks just gave the most evil smile she had to Petunia as she pulled on her invisibility cloak that she had under her cloak.

Within minutes of finding no-one at home Vernon came crashing into Harry's room.

Tonks quickly rushed to the side of the room to get out of the way as Vernon made a bee-line for the unconscious form on the bed.

"WAKE UP YOU VILE TONGUED MISCRIANT"

The Harry potter that was lying on the bed woke up instantly wide eyed staring up at the obese man.

"dad i-" Harry was cut off suddenly as a large fist came crashing down into his face.

"I AM NOT RELATED TO YOUR FREAKISHNESS, HOW DARE YOU!!"

Not being able to form his rage into anything meaningful Vernon just repeated the beating he gave Harry the night before.

Tonks was in shock. In the small amount of time that she had been an Auror, it was the first time she had ever seen something like this. It made her so sick to the stomach just to watch what Vernon was doing that she nearly stopped what was happening.

Only after 20 minutes of watching the severe beating Vernon was issuing that Tonks finally stepped in.

Not noticing that there was even another person in the room Vernon never saw the fist that connected to the side of his head until he was flat out on the floor. He finally got a good look at the woman with the red hair and black eyes just before she lashed out with her foot with as much power as possible that caught him right between the legs. Venting Tonks continued kicking the man while he was down. If there was any doubt that Vernon would never again be able to sire children than that first kick and the ones that followed were a certainty. As she turned to walk away Tonks deliberately stomped on Vernon's outstretched hand crushing almost all the bones in his hand.

As the man crumpled into a fetal position holding his hand, Tonks turned to the wall that had Petunia still stuck to it. With tears running down her face Tonks canceled the disillusion spell and looked the pale faced Petunia in the eyes.

With a voice barely heard above the wimperings of the men on the floor Tonks started talking.

"I have never seen so much hate and neglect in a household before in my life. My day job is as an Auror prepares you for stuff like this, but...its a whole new thing when it happens to a close friend. To someone who would give up his own life for another in a heart beat. To someone so filled with goodness that you just want to shield him from the ugly truths of the world only to find that he has lived in it his whole life"

As she had started talking Tonks was looking at the ground trying to get a hold onto her feelings without accidentally killing someone.

"If people ever found out what you people, his so-called family, did to him I highly doubt you would survive the day. Majority of magical people know and idolize him as the boy-who-lived and the rest would just kill you for what you are, simple plain old muggles, and yet him staying here was the only thing saving you from them"

Slowly Tonks voice became hard, cold as ice.

"From this day forth Harry will never return here to stay. Lily would be turning over in her grave for what you people have put her son through."

All of a sudden Tonks wand started to vibrate. Startled out of her tirade she quickly looked at Harry and mumbled under her breath to stop it.

"I wanted you to see what Harry had to deal with while you shunted thoughts of him aside. Now I want you to feel what many other people would feel if they realised what you were doing to their friend, their brother...their son..."

As Tonks said the last word something odd was happening to the Harry on the bed. He was suddenly getting rounder and more pudgy. All too soon it was apparent that it wasn't really Harry potter at all. Instead it was the broken body of one Dudley Dursley.

Petunia had turned white at the realization that her only son beaten nearly to death by his own father. She started to once again struggle against the invisible bonds that had stuck her to the wall.

"This is just a taste of what happened while you lived in your self imposed ignorance. Now Petunia you can never again ignore this. How do you think Lilly would feel seeing her only son abused like this every week of his life that he spent here? If the roles were reversed and Dudley was left with the Potters, would they have treated him life filth? Would they have beaten him like you husband just beat your son? No. They would have loved and cherished him as their own. Like you should have done"

With those parting words Tonks turned and left. Leaving a sobbing women holding her bleeding son to her breast while her husband whimpered in the corner.

Closing the door behind her Tonks rested her head against the door. Taking a deep breath she sent off a message spell to a friend that work for the local muggle police before walking down the stairs and out the front door.

She knew that Harry should never come back here. Deep down she knew that if it was left up to Dumbledore that Harry would be forced to come back here to those people. She had to make sure that wasn't an option.

Deciding to wait in the front yard for the muggle police to arrive Tonks started to think about what to do when the Order found out Harry was missing. It wasn't a matter of _if_ they found out Harry was gone but _when_. Knowing Harry wouldn't want people delving into his life with the muggles Tonks decided it might be prudent to tell the truth. Just maybe not the whole truth. That Vernon and petunia Dursley were being charged with assault against there son and were being sent to jail for a very long time.

Hearing sirens in the distance Tonks didn't have to wait long before the blue flashing lights signaled the arrival of the local police.

Stepping out of the squad car was a man and a women in standard police uniform. The man took a quick look around as the women came and stood right in front of Tonks.

Sarah was about average hight with mousy colored hair in a tight bun. Kingsley had introduced them when Tonks had first been let out into the field. On the rare occasion that muggles had committed crimes against wizards people like Sarah were called in to arrest and help in persecuting the offenders.

Sarah knew of the magical world but lived apart form it as she was a squib. Which helped in situations like these.

"Wotcher there Sarah" Tonks announced.

"Morning there Tonks, what have you got for us?"

"Male muggle has been abusing a young wizard since he was a little boy. The kid was beaten nearly to death last night but is recovering in our custody. The muggle Vernon has been beating on him almost every week since he was about 3 years old. The wife has always known about the beating and just let them happen. Their son is a delinquent that I think you will find has been terrorizing this neighborhood for a few years"

Sarah just nodded as she wrote all the facts down before taking a look around to make sure her partner wasn't close by.

"Anything 'special' that I have to know about?" Sarah whispered.

Taking a deep breath Tonks nodded.

"It would be a huge favour to me if you could question them all personally. I want you to use veritaserum on all of them and you must, to the best of your ability, leave the name of the Victim out of everything"

Sarah was nodding along with Tonks until she said the last bit.

"Tonks you know how this works. Well need the vics name if we are going to be able to do anything to these guys."

Tonks frowned. "How bout I tell you the name and you only? Then you will understand why I don't want anyone to know who he is."

Sarah just sighed and nodded.

"Its Harry Potter"

Sarah's eyes widened. "No bloody wonder you don't want anyone to know! If anyone from your side was to get wind of this it would be a literal shit storm! They probably wouldn't survive an hour

now that hes back in everyones good books."

Tonks just nodded sadly

"Look Sarah I have to go check on him so can you deal with this please? I may have left things a little messy up there but I assure you that they are all breathing."

Sarah just scowled and nodded.

"Its been happening for years you said?"

Tonks nodded.

"The you would have no objection if they say...resisted arrest?"

Tonks finally smiled at the officer.

"Oh no, no objection at all"

Quickly saying there goodbyes Tonks left the now crowded seen to Apparate away. If she had stayed just a few minutes longer she would have heard the shouts and screams as The Dursley's were forced from there home broken and bleeding by unsympathetic police officers.

She would also have seen the Wide eyed Mrs Figg holding a ginger cat run as fast as she could back to her home to alert the Order.

Tonks arrived back in the foyer of the Bone's home. Giving Susan only a quick nod before bounding up the stairs to where Harry lay, still sleeping. Away from prying eyes Tonks finally let go of all the emotions she had been struggling to contain.

Walking over to the bed with tears falling freely down her face she climbed into bed with the still slumbering teen. Being aware of his injuries she hugged Harry to her body and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why couldn't you tell us Harry? Why did you let them do this to you?"

"Ill make you a promise Harry" Sniffed Tonks.

"I promise that for as long as you'll have me, ill show you what its like to finally have joy in your life. You've never really had that you see. You love the time at school with your friends but do you really know what its like to live?"

"I promise to help you find that thing. The thing that makes us all continue on when life just keeps giving us shit"

"I'll always be there for you Harry" cried Tonks.

Tonks continued to cry into Harry shoulder for hours until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Peeking through the door before closing it softly behind her Amelia crept back downstairs to her frantic niece.

"Aunty is everything going to be ok?"

Amelia just smiled at her.

"Susan I think for the first time in a while things are looking a lot better for young Harry"

_and maybe for Tonks too_

_**A/N: **_**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed the Dursley's revenge! I didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it (Not enough violence) but I think it turned out ok. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't know if I will put Ginny hooking up with Harry. Ive read way too many of them myself so I doubt it. Thanks to whoever pointed that out for me :P I'm sorry that I don't update as much as I should but after working 10 hour days I kinda crash whenever I get home but trust me I work on this whenever possible :P I have a few others that I want to start working on, so i'm pushing to get this one done. See my profile if you wanna see the others I'm thinking of doing! Anyways thanks again to the people who reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. I Dream of

_Harry was lying on a blanket staring up at the clouds. The sound of children's laughter drew his attention as he sat up. About 20 meters away a group of about 5 children were all running around chasing what looked like a giant white wolf, but for some reason this didn't alarm him in the least. In fact seeing this brought him a sense of happiness and contentment._

_Something about the kids seemed familure though. All of a sudden one of them yelled out "Daddy!!" and then instead of chasing the wolf there seemed to be a 'pile on' of children with Harry at the bottom._

_With a huge smile on his face Harry started tickling everyone that he could get a hand too. The gales of laughter coming from the children was like music to Harry's ears._

"_Come on kids let your father up, its time for dinner"_

_All the kids scrambled up and off Harry at the mention of dinner and ran towards the voice. The kids were running full pelt towards a huge mansion sitting on top of a hill about 100 meters away._

"_Come on love, lets get you off your lazy ass and up for dinner. The rest of the family are already there waiting for us."_

_Harry's glasses had been knocked askew by the tiny terrors so he couldn't match the voice to the face. He did however grab the blurry hand that was offered. Adjusting the glasses on his face he finally looked up at the women still holding his hand._

_Long jet black hair and crystal blue eyes stared back at him. Harry was struck by just how beautiful this women standing before him was. He couldn't help himself from just staring into her eyes._

"_Its time to go love" The mysterious woman said as she held out a hand to pull him up towards the house._

_Grasping the offered hand, Harry pulled himself up. Stumbling a little as he stood he found himself in the arms of the mysterious women._

_Lightly kissing him on the lips with affection she said "Lets go home" before letting him go and running down the hill after the kids, laughing as Harry clumsily chased after her._

Harry woke as the last images of the women slipped from his mind. Without his glasses he groggily tried to take account of his whereabouts.

It only took him a couple more seconds to realize that he wasn't in his own bed and that he also wasn't alone. A women was facing away from Harry so he couldn't begin to recognize the face but what he did notice was that she had pitch black hair that seemed rather familure. Her hair was splayed around her so he couldn't see her face at all.

The thing that alarmed Harry the most surprisingly enough was not the fact that he was in bed with a strange women. If he was truly honest with himself then he would realize that he didn't mind waking up next to a women at all, he did in fact find it to be quite comfortable.

What alarmed Harry was the fact that somehow, over the course of the night he had somehow managed to work his arm under the womans top and was currently cupping her bare left breast.

_Oh fuck_ Harry knew that if this woman woke up with Harry grabbing a handful, parts of his body that he was very attached too would be in immediate peril.

Harry slowly inched out his hand from under the top so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping companion. The women moaned as she woke up as his hand had brushed her breast softly, she started to shift around to face him. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the punch in the face and the telling off for molesting the woman while she slept, but all that he heard was the soft chuckle coming from the mystery women.

"Harry its almost like you have never woken up next to a woman before" chuckled a familure voice

Harry's eyes flew open as he saw Order member Nymphadora Tonks adjust her top, which had gotten wonky over the course of the night.

She now had the usual pink spiky hair that she normally wore and her eyes were a bright purple.

"L-look Tonks I'm sorry I didn't mean to...err what I mean is that...erm"

Tonks just burst out laughing at his spluttered apology.

"Its ok Harry, Ive been told these things can happen while you are asleep and you never know" she said with an evil glint in her eye "who said that I didn't get a good grope of you while you slept"

Harry just looked at her with utter confusion for a split second before what she said actually registered with his brain.

Tonks burst out laughing yet again as Harry went as bright red as a tomato.

Harry grumbling just buried his head in his hands.

Tonks laughter cut out and all mirth left her demeanor as she looked Harry over. From what she could see of his back there were no visible signs of the abuse he had suffered.

"Harry how are you feeling? I mean are you sore or anything? Got any sharps pains?"

Harry looked up from his hands and looked at Tonks, seeing her serious question Harry told her the truth.

"Honestly? I'm a little sore but thats about it. Nothing a hot bath wont fix" he finished off with a grin.

By now Tonks was frowning. Harry was deliberately avoiding what she wanted to talk about.

"Are we at your place Tonks? How did I get here?"

"No Harry we are at Amelia Bones' house and I brought you here the other night when I realised I couldn't fix you up by myself. You were in a pretty bad shape harry." Tonks spoke softly.

Harry started staring at his hands once Tonks mentioned his start of his holidays. He didn't want people to know about what happened inside the house. Once everyone found out everyone would pity him and he would be even more of an outcast than he was already.

As if reading his mind Tonks placed her hand in his. "I give you my word that no-one that doesn't need to know will find out what happened from me"

Harry looked up sharply at Tonks. "doesn't need to know?"

Tonks had the good grace to look shamed. "I...er...got a little mad after I figured out what they had done to you so I ...ummm...sort of made sure that the Dursley's would never hurt anyone ever again." Tonks noticed Harry's stony expression and plunged forward with her explanation.

"I made sure that your name wouldn't come up but the downside is that I couldn't get your stuff. Hedwig's around here somewhere, she turned up a few hours ago and unless you want to be in that dreary house all by your lonesome then we might hang here for a little bit before you figure out where you wanna go. I kinda haven't spoken to the Order so I'm in a little bit of trouble when I finally go back" Tonks was cut off from her ambling by a bone crushing hug from Harry.

"Thank you Tonks. Not many people would let me decide what I wanted to do." The muffled voice of Harry said.

Blushing slightly from the hug Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry.

All too soon Tonks felt Harry's body shudder. Pulling back Tonks looked down to see tears falling freely down is face.

"Harry's whats...?"

"I'm so sorry Tonks...I killed him..."

Tonks frowned in confusion for a split second before she realised who he was talking about.

"Oh love" she whispered pulling Harry back unresisting, into her arms. She held onto him tight as violent sobs wracked his body.

"You know he always told me that you took too much of the world on your shoulders Harry. Don't blame yourself for this. Do you think for one second that Sirius wouldn't have done the exact same thing if the roles were reversed? Of course not! Come hell or high fury nothing would have stood in his way."

She sighed softly was gently pulling Harry away and staring right into his eyes.

"Sirius loved you more than anything in this world. For hours and hours he used to go on and on about how his godson, Harry Potter, was destined to either change the world for the better or, if he got his way, would knock up at least 10 women and live the life of the new generation of marauder."

Harry chuckled softly at Tonks' last words

"When I did talk to him his only wish, the one thing that he wished with his soul was for you to be happy. To live the life that was denied to him for 13 years."

Harry just stared up at Tonks as he drank all her words in. Lifting his head up Harry gave Tonks a soft kiss on the cheek.

Blushing slightly he said "Thank you Tonks."

With a growing smile Tonks said " No worries Harry. Just remember its ok to miss him. We all do, but we must move on and make him proud."

Tonks could see the life slowly creeping back into Harry's eyes.

"Maybe one day soon you me and Remus can sit down over a bottle of fire whiskey and get totally shit-faced telling stories of the old dog humping the barmaids leg after a bender."

Harry burst out laughing at the visual.

"Id like that Tonks" laughed Harry.

Tonks and Harry spent the next couple of hours just talking about inconsequential things. From Quidditch to music and movies. Harry found out that Tonks' father had died while she was still in school from a car accident and since before she could remember she had grown up in both muggle and wizarding worlds. Harry was talking in detail about his trip into the Slytherin common room in his second year.

Tonks was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the bed when he told her how Hermione's hair had turned her into a half-cat half-human crossbreed.

"Well I'm going to have a shower Tonks so ill meet you downstairs for a bite? I should really thank Amelia and Susan for everything they have done for me"

Tonks nodded as she stood up and off the bed. Harry averted his eyes as Tonks shirt stretched across her chest.

Grinning to herself Tonks decided to tease him a little bit by stretching her arms above her head.

She was rewarded by the spreading blush gracing his cheeks. "Would you like me to scrub your back Harry? You know, reach those hard to get places" She knew she was pushing it but those blushes of his were really just too cute.

Harry just knew Tonks would just keep pushing things so he decided it was time to get even.

Turning to face Tonks full on he slowly let his eyes roam up and down her body.

"Well Tonks if you really wanna see me in the buff all you had to do was ask"

With as much grace as he could manage with his still sore body Harry stood up only a few feet away from Tonks.

With Tonks watching his every move Harry moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt and grasping slowly started to lift.

"OK OK you win! The bathrooms over there and Susan said to me earlier that there was a fresh towel in there waiting for you" Tonks yelled before bolting out of the room blushing.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before bursting out laughing. "Thanks Tonks" Harry yelled out to her retreating from.

Closing the door behind her Harry walked over to the bathroom and looked in. For a witches home it was a rather modern bathroom. White marble sinks and a rather large shower head it was simple but very nice.

Harry turned the taps on in the shower. Stripping off Harry stood under the scalding water. Just letting the hot water ease his muscles Harry started to think about the situation he was in.

_I'm in the spare bathroom of the one of the most powerful witches in the country. I've spent the last 2 to 3 hours in bed with a very attractive witch who has been embarrassing me as much as possible. 'Called' said womans bluff and made her almost run out of the room in embarrassment. _He had to chuckle at that.

His mood evaporated when he thought about how he got into the situation in the first place. _Fucking Vernon took it too far this time. There is no chance I am ever going back to that place. I'm sick of getting beaten down all the time. I need to be better!_

Harry slapped his hand against the wall in frustration. _Maybe if i ask Tonks to train me up some. I should probably go to Gringots too and get some money to pay Tonks so shes getting at least something out of it._

Thinking about Tonks brought a surprising reaction out of Harry. Looking down in amazement he thought _Ah for fucks sake! She like 6 years older than you! No chance shed be interested in you and no __chance to explore THAT!_

His grumbling stomach brought him out from his musings. Turning the taps off he got out of the shower. Grabbing the towel off the rack he wrapped it around his waist he walked back into the bedroom.

Grabbing his pants he let his towel drop to the floor. A gasp made Harry spin around and face one Susan Bones.

Tonks had gone downstairs and into the lounge room where Susan was reading. Looking up from her book. Susan noticed the red tinge on the cheeks of Tonks. Smirking to herself she couldn't resist herself.

"Nice of you to join us Tonks. I wonder what the papers would say about you spending the night in the bed of the boy who lived" Susan said smirking.

She was rewarded by the flaming red cheeks of Tonks and a slight reddish tinge to her hair.

Laughing at the embarrassment of Tonks she didn't see Tonks grabbing a cushion off the lounge and throwing it at her.

"Oh shut it you, its not like we did anything! Is your aunty about? I wanna ask her something" Tonks said quickly changing the subject.

"She had to go into the office to get something. She said that she'll be back shortly and that she wanted to talk to Harry"

"'Know what about?"

"Nope, but I think it has something to do with what happened at the ministry not what happened at his house."

Tonks just nodded and headed went to go into the kitchen. She knew that as soon as she brought Harry here, Amelia would start asking the questions that Dumbledore had been deflecting for so long.

"Jipsy!" A quiet pop was heard and a small elf in a neat uniform was in front of her.

"Mistress called Jipsy?"

Susan smiled down at the elf. She had been serving her aunt since before she was born. "Can you get a set fresh clothes for Harry? Bring them to me and ill take them up and see if they fit ok"

Jipsy just gave her head a small shake before popping away.

Susan smiled. Yes it wold have been easier to get Jipsy to take the clothes right to Harry but she hadn't seen him since they had put him to bed late last night. They hardly ever spoke out of school or the DA. What better time to get to know him when he staying at your house?

With a pop Jipsy handed Susan a handful of clothes before popping away.

"Thank you Jipsy!"

Standing up Susan made her way upstairs and stood at the door. _Ok Susan no need to be nervous, hes just a friend who stayed over at night._

Nodding to herself she opened the door and almost dropped the clothes in shock. As standing in front of her was Harry Potter. Naked as the day he was born.

Tonks was back in the lounge room talking to Amelia when Susan came bolting down the stairs. With wide eyes she noticed that her Aunt had returned.

"H-hi Aunty...ermmmmm H-Harry's on his way down now" Amelia was looking as Susan with a raised eye-brow.

Before anybody could say anything Harry had walked down.

Pointedly not looking at Susan, Harry approached Amelia and Tonks.

"Mr Potter! Its good to see you up and about. Everything ok? No more pain?" Amelia asked softly.

Harry shook his head.

"Nope, was just a little sore when I woke up this morning but other than that nothing." Taking a big breath he continued. "I just wanna say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I really do appreciate what you Tonks and Susan have done for me."

Amelia just waved his thanks aside.

"Think nothing of it Mr Potter. Its my job to help people in those situations and both Auror Tonks and my niece speak very highly of you so its the least I could do"

Harry looked down at his feet at the praise.

"Now Mr Potter could I trouble you for a few words please? I promise your not in any sort of trouble. I just want to clear up some facts"

Harry just nodded and followed Amelia as she left the room. Tonks quickly grabbed Harry's arm as he passed and whispered in his ear

"Everything will be ok Harry. Just be yourself and tell the truth. Remember your not in any trouble here."

Giving his arm a tight squeeze then letting him go, Harry continued on to Amelia who was waiting by the door to her office.

Harry followed Amelia into a small office that came off from the hallway near the front door. Amelia held the door open for him and offered him a seat facing the desk.

Walking in and sitting down Harry had a look around. The office wasn't at all what he had expected it to be. All around he could see wizarding photos. Most of them were of Susan and Amelia together but quite a few of them were of Amelia in her school days standing next to many people.

A photo of a group of Aurors caught his eye as he saw his father wave at him while standing between Sirius and Amelia.

"That photo was taken the day your father graduated from the auror academy. He was a powerful man. One of the highest scorers the academy had seen in years."

Amelia said as she past Harry and sat behind her desk.

"Now the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I need to know what happened at the ministry from the...source if you will. But what I also want to know is about the real Harry Potter. What is it that drives you every year? What is it that makes you tick? Because as much as id like to deny it, you seem to be at the center of something dangerous every year since you have started at Hogwarts. I want to know the how and the why you find yourself in these situations." Amelia smiled.

Nodding his head Harry was about to speak before he was interrupted by Amelia.

"Tell me as much as you are comfortable telling me Mr Potter. I don't want to make this feel like this is a interrogation or that I'm here to get you or any of your friends into trouble"

"Then call me Harry ma'am"

"Then I must insist on Amelia, Harry"

Nodding in agreement he started his tale.

"When I turned eleven I was living in the cupboard under the stairs..."

"Ok spill it missy, what's got your knickers in such a twist?" Tonks had turned and asked as soon as Amelia and Harry had left the room.

Blushing brighter than a tomato Susan wouldn't even look at Tonks.

Tonks curiosity was piqued now. She had only been away from the lounge barely 10 minutes before coming back.

"C'mon Susan you can tell me! I'll resort to blackmail if I have to. Maybe I'll convince Harry to help me."

If anything, at the mention of Harry Susan seemed to go a deeper shade of red.

_Ahh so it has something to do with Harry then, maybe the bones heir has a crush_. Tonks stomach sunk with the thought.

"Ahh so it has something to do with young Harry then, well if you wont tell me i'm going to have to go ask the man himself when he comes out"

Tonks had a small smile on her face as Susan seemed to start to panic.

"OK OK I'll tell you, but you have to swear never to repeat what I'm about to tell you. Promise?"

Tonks smirked in victory and held out her pinky.

"I'll even pinky swear that I wont tell a soul"

Susan looked her with a mixture of fear, apprehension and excitement.

Shaking Tonks hand Susan took a deep breath.

"When you left earlier I had Jipsy bring me some spare clothes for Harry. Instead of Jipsy taking them I decided to take them to harry myself cause I hadn't spoken to him since the DA"

Tonks thought back to when she had left Harry earlier. He had just been about to jump in the shower when she had fled the room. Her eyes widened.

"YOU SAW HARRY NAKED!!"

"SSSHHH Do you want my aunty and Harry to hear you?" Susan whispered furiously.

Tonks had a huge grin on her face.

"So miss Bones, how did Mr Potter look in the buff. Did you get to see EVERYTHING?"

Tonks didn't know why but this whole conversation caused her to giggle like a school girl.

"Yes I did see everything and let me tell you this. Quidditch players must be doing something right cause that boy was mostly muscle" laughed Susan.

"Well I knew that boy was hiding something under those clothes of his. All that dueling and flying he does must be good for him."Tonks continued

"If that wasn't bad enough he was still wet! It was just dreamy" Susan said wistfully.

Tonks was almost in tears by this point. She found the whole thing very amusing.

"So how big was it?" Tonks whispered before breaking into giggles.

"Lets just say that he must have to wrap that thing around his leg when he walks. God it must hurt when hes on that broom!" laughed Susan.

By this time Tonks had fallen onto the floor she was laughing so hard and Susan soon joined her.

"But I do have a question for you miss Tonks!" giggled Susan.

Tonks couldnt reply because she currently had the hiccups from laughing so much.

"I happened to go past the other guest bedroom last night only to notice that it was empty when I went to say goodnight"

Tonks calmed down immediatley and smirked at the young Hufflepuff. "Why I was sleeping with Harry of course"

Susans shocked face was enough to send Tonks on another set of giggles.

Susan quickly recovered and askedin a excited whisper.

"How as it?"

Tonks counldnt keepo the smile off her face as she rememberd spending the night next to Harry.

"One thing to note is that hes a cuddler. Ass soon as I was lying down next to him he just rolled over and wrapped an arm around me. If his reaction when he woke up in the morning is anything to go by I dont think he even realised I was there until he woke up"

"So you guys didn't...?: Susan said with a blush.

Tonks just smiled at her.

"If that ever happens I want him at 100 percent." laughed Tonks

"Its the best sleep i've had in years though. Wrapped up in his arms like that I felt the safest I have been since I was a little girl at home. I dont know what it was but he just gave off the vibe of...I dunno, warmth and protectiveness you know?" Tonks said staring at an unseen point over Susans shoulder.

A wide smile crept back onto her face as she recolected how she woke up.

"Only downside, if you could call it that, is that when hes asleep he has wandering hands. I woke up with his hand under my top grabbing a good handful of my tit!" laughed Tonks.

Susan burst out in laughter.

"Oh like you would be complaining about Harry copping a feel" said Susan between breathes.

"Im not! Just that he woke up too bloody soon!" grouched Tonks while still smiling.

Susan just laughed even harder and soon Tonks had joined her.

"...and then I woke up in the hospital wing at school. I was a little worse for a while but then Luna spoke to me just before I left for the train and then Tonks spoke to me a little earlier about Sirius. Im not over it yet but I am accepting things." Harry said with barely a quiver evident in his voice. It _was_ there though.

Throughout Harry's tale Amelia had sat in front of him just listening. Not offering any judgment or opinions. Just letting him tell his tale without any interruption, even though on the inside she was seething. The things people had put this boy through was inexcusable, _and some of them by the people that are SUPPOSED to be looking out for him!_

It might take a bit of work and sacrifice but her mind was made up. She would do what she could to prepare the young man if he wished it.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it Amelia spoke. "You have been through so many things that no child should ever have to go through Harry, and yet each year you do so with more honor and courage than anyone I know. Your parents would be so proud of you Harry."

Harry took the complimant to heart. _Please let me never fail them _Harry thought.

"Now Harry I have a few thoughts and suggestions that I would like to share with you. You said that you don't know what the prophecy said because it was destroyed right?"

Harry nodded in agreement. He felt bad for lying about the prophecy after everything she had done for him but he didn't want anyone to know for the time being. The fewer people who knew the safer it would be for everyone.

"I think that the prophecy cold have been about what it is that could finally defeat the Dark Lord. We may never truly know what it was said but the fact that it was for the both of you then its a given that you will be in the center of it."

Harry was shocked. Obviously Amelia wasn't stupid but he still couldn't believe she had basically pieced together the prophecy by just speaking to him. Trying not to let it show on his face that he was rattled Harry continued to listen.

"What I can offer is for you and you alone. Too many people find out and you lost the element of surprise, and the less people that know, the less people that can be forced to talk or unwittingly give away information."

Harry continued to look at her in shock. What could she offer him? He couldn't tell his friends?

"The choice is totally up to you but I believe I could get someone to train you to fight. Not the normal day to day dueling. You will get trained to fight and to kill. This isn't something to be taken lightly now and you must know that it will be hard. Also know that I'm not doing this to turn you into a Ministry puppet. As much as I wish it not to be true, but I feel in my bones that you are the one that all of this will rest upon. So the choice is yours. Take this training and learn to kill and survive or, put your faith in Dumbledore and the Order."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He was being offered something that could either make or break him. The prophecy said that he would be forced to kill Voldemort but could he really kill someone?

"You would train me to be a murderer?" Harry asked with a slight amount of fear in his voice.

Amelia shook her head vehemetaly. "Im sorry Harry but the way things stand at this point you will end up killing someone before this war is through, but let me ask you this. One day if it came down to the choice of one of your friends lives, for the life of the Death Eater pointing their wand at them, who would you choose?"

Harry knew she was right. Harry would happily die for his frends but with the prophecy hanging over his head he would choose to kill. It wasnt much of a choice at all.

"We need to fight fire with fire Harry. Dumbledore's veiws, though idealistic, are not practical. Since the fall of Azkaban we just aren't equipped for a secure holding place for the captured death eater aswell as the day to day criminals that are arrested. I fear it is just a matter of time before they are back out on the streets"

He had heard similar opinions from Order members when they thought he wasn't listening. Dumbledore was all about submission and redemption while Voldemorts followers were all for the killing and the torture.

Harry personally wasn't very happy with Dumbledore at all. If Dumbledore had known the prophecy for so long then why hadn't ANYTHING been done to help in the coming confrontation? Even a half decent D.A.D.A teacher for more than just one year could save so many lives and be a turning point when facing Voldemorts followers.

Another line of thought came across Harry. _Would they even bother to train me like I need? Would they just send me out with only one good year of Dark arts defence againt a man learning such spells for YEARS. Would they train me to defend my friends? Whats left of those he considers family?_

_If things had been done right maybe I could have saved Cedric or even Sirius..._

Harry's faced was scrunched up in thought when Amelia spoke.

"Harry I want you to really think about this. Take some time to mull it over if you want but I must warn you. The training you will be going though will be hard and dangerous. Give me the go ahead and I will find only a couple of people I trust completely to train you in everything you may need to bring this war to an end."

If Harry was truly honest with himself he knew what the answer would be. He would do anything to end this war even if it meant keeping a few more secrets for a while. He'd do anything to make sure the people he loved stayed safe. It would probably be one of the easiest choices he had ever made.

Looking up into the soft brown eyes of Amelia Bones and with the voice on absolute conviction Harry said only three words.

"I'll do it!"

**Really sorry for such a long delay. In between writers block and longer hours at work this kinda got lost. I am back tih a vengence tho! Thank you to everyone who reveiwed the last few chapters. For the record its mainly my grammer and spelling thats really bad cause you should see it before my beta gets it hehe. I make the bitch work :P No idea when next chaps out but i will be working on it aswell as a few other things floating round my head. Anyway enjoy everyone!**


	5. Decisions Decisions

After Harry had agreed to the training Amelia was offering, they both decided to get into the nitty gritty details before stopping for dinner.

"Now Harry i'm sorry to say that we wont be able to do the training here. This house just isn't equipped for the sort of training that you will be getting."

Harry nodded. He didn't believe that it would, but he still had to wonder where they were going to do this. He didn't even know who his tutor was going to be!

Amelia looked over her glasses to Harry. "I think you should go into Gringotts with Tonks tomorrow and see what your parents left you"

Harry looked up in surprise. Amelia just smiled and shook her head.

"The Potters are a very very old family and over the generations have amassed a decent fortune i'm sure. What you should look for is some land that is away from prying eyes but close enough to civilization that should you be discovered, you will be able to get to safety easy enough"

Harry thought it over in his head 's_ounds fair enough. Away for people gawking at me and I can learn what I need to without distraction_.'

Hearing a laugh come from the other room spurred him to ask "Who do you have in mind for the training?"

Amelia leaned back in her chair and clasped her hand together in front of her. "There are only a couple of people that I would trust implicitly something like this to. One has had experience in training before and the other has completed their training so its all still fresh in her mind"

Thinking about what Amelia had just said Harry had a rough idea whom she was speaking about. "Tonks and Moody I assume?"

Amelia smiled as she nodded "Tonks would be great in serving as an instructor as well as a bodyguard as she trains you. I will ask Alastor to be available to train you a bit further down the track once Tonks has taught you enough to be at least the level of a second year Auror"

"If Tonks is going to be teaching me up to Auror level then what will Moody be teaching me?"

"Alastor will be teaching you how to become a true soldier. Out of all the people I know he is one of the deadliest fighters I have ever met"

Harry took a deep breath as he processed everything. The excitement of finally being how to fight properly was countered by the realization that he was being taught how to kill. He knew deep down that he was doing the right thing but at what cost? Harry remembered something that he read in a book once that said that it is better to fight to live rather than live to fight.

"Well I think we have covered the most pressing matters so why don't we go join the girls for lunch. If your feeling up to it I suggest you visit Gringotts as soon as possible. The sooner you get the ball rolling the sooner you can begin your training"

Harry just nodded as he got up off his chair and headed towards the lounge where he saw both Susan and Tonks rolling about on the lounge with tears rolling down their faces.

With Amelia standing behind him Harry looked at the giggling girls and asked "Whats the big deal?" Which caused both woman to laugh uproariously and fall off the couch. Harry with a bemused expression looked over at the smiling Amelia "barmy I swear".

In another part of London a meeting was underway for the Order of the phoenix. They were all standing in the kitchen at number 12 Grimauld place arguing about what to do about the now missing Harry Potter.

With a whoosh of green flame Albus Dumbledore stepped out from the fireplace and called the meeting to order.

"Mrs Figg please tell the order what you saw".

Old Mrs Figg stood up in from her seat and with her hands clasped to her front began.

''I was out front feeding Mr Tibbles this morning when I saw a police car pull up out the front of Harry's house. A couple of police officers.. well muggle aurors got out and was met with Tonks".

At this Dumbledore interrupted. "She came out to meet them? You didn't notice anyone else in the vicinity? Nothing from the magical world?"

Mrs Figg shook her head in the negative. "I didn't see anyone else apart from Tonks and the police. After Tonks spoke quietly to one of the police officers Tonks left and the two police officers went inside"

Mrs Figg stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"What else happened?" Remus Lupin asked.

Remus felt useless just standing around talking while his best friends son could be out there hurt. He knew that he had to find out what happened so he had somewhere to look. He knew it was Tonks turn to guard him so as soon as this meeting was over the first place he was going to was Tonk's flat.

"They dragged out Vernon and put him in the Police car. An ambulance arrived and took away the boy. Petunia joined him in the ambulance just before it left."

Albus nodded his head gravely. "It is essential that we bring Harry back to us so he can be protected. It is obvious that something has happened at Privet drive and that Harry is at the center of it."

Heads around the room nodded in agreement.

"Kingsley I want you to take Alastor and quietly snoop out the ministry. Find out if any alarms have been set off or if someone knows something"

Both men stood up with a nod a quickly left the room.

"Minerva I want you to go over to the Grangers and see if Hermione has heard from Harry at all."

A tight lipped Minerva stood and left the room.

Dumbledore look over at Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I know it might not seem much but could you please head home and see if your children have heard from him at all? I would also like you to stay there as if Harry has left his home of his own volition then there is a high chance that he could head to the burrow"

Arthur nodded as he helped a sniffling Molly out of her seat and to the fireplace.

Serverus I want you to find out if the death eaters had anything to do with his disappearance.

Serverus Snape growled as he stood up. "There are more important things to do other than chasing after some idiotic child".

"All children are important Serverus and Harry more so than most."

Serverus snorted as he left the room.

Looking over at the scowling face of Remus, Albus took a breath. "The rest of you need to be on the look out. Gringotts and Diagon Alley are a few places I would search first before moving outwards. Remus I need you to stay here in case he or Tonks come past."

"Has there been any word from her?" Amos Diggory asked.

"No there hasn't and that is also a reason for alarm. You all have your assignments so we will meet back here in 24 hours with our results."

Remus was not happy. He had always highly respected Albus but he couldn't believe he was expected to sit there alone in Grimmauld place and wait for news on Harry.

As everyone got up to leave Remus walked over to Albus where he was quietly conversing with Hagrid. With a small nod in his direction Hagrid strode out of the room.

Before Remus could say anything Albus cut in "I know you would rather be out there looking for Harry but Remus we need someone here in case he does turn up here."

"What will you be dong headmaster while everyone is out looking for him and i'm stuck here twiddling my thumbs?"

Ignoring the sarcasm of the werewolf''s tone Albus flowed past time and stood in front of the fireplace. "I will be speaking to Harry's aunt and uncle to find out what really happened and to also hopefully get them all back home in time for Harry's return"

"And what if he doesn't want to return Albus?" Remus asked with a hint of anger.

"He must return to the Dursleys to recharge the blood wards Remus you know this. Now I must leave, good day Remus."

Remus let out a growl of frustration as the flames turned green and Albus disappeared. Remus noted the similarities of his situation to what Sirius had been forced into once back in england. Not able to see Harry and kept at a distance from helping Harry the way they should.

With a sigh Remus went back into the kitchen to await any news of his favorite student and friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting a Portkey off Amelia before she had left they had a quick breakfast before grasping the Portkey that took them right into Gringotts entryway. For some reason Tonks had chosen to look totally different to what she usually did, but she quickly explained why as she had ignored quite a few urgent messages from the order and didn't really want to confront any of those that would obviously be looking for them by now.

The party of three walked swiftly to the nearest free teller. Reading the plaque with the goblins name Harry said "Good morning Swiftaxe could I please see the account manager for my family's account."

Swiftaxe glanced up at Harry's scar before answering.

"If you do not have an appointment then you will have to wait and see if he is available to see you Mr Potter."

"I understand sir. I had no intentions of being rude but the situation I find myself in is most urgent. Is there any chance that I could make an appointment at his earliest convenience?"

Harry found it slightly amusing to see the three shocked faces around him. The goblins god smacked face was rather frightening but both Susan and Tonks were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

With a blink the goblin seemed to gather himself.

"I shall contact your account manager post haste Mr Potter." The goblin said to Harry with a much warmer disposition.

Whispering quietly in gobblegook to another goblin that just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

While the goblins were talking Harry took a look around the lobby. Even though its was still relatively early in the morning Harry had expected Gringotts to be a little busier than it actually was.

"Tonks is it just me or is this place a lot quieter than it should be?"

Tonks nodded in agreement but it was Susan who answered.

"People are scared Harry. During the first war a lot of attacks happened around in and around Diagon alley."

Tonks nodded. "Moody tells all the new Auror recruits that You-Know-Who thrived on fear. It forced some to join the death eater ranks so their family's were spared and in fights it sent people running. The worst thing in a fire fight are civilians who get in the way and get caught in the crossfire."

A small cough brought their attention back to Swiftaxe. "I'm sorry Mr Potter but your account manager is currently unavailable. He did say that he will be available about midday today if you still wanted to meet with him today."

He turned to look at Tonks and Susan. "What do you girls think? Come back later and get it done?"

Susan nodded. "Yeah, thats ok with me Harry. I didn't really have anything planned apart from hanging out with you guys anyway. We could get something to eat before you go to the meeting if you want."

Harry then looked over to Tonks. "I don't like the idea of wandering around Harry. We've been lucky not to be spotted so far, but the longer we are out in public its almost certain well get busted."

"What if we don't go anywhere?" Susan said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ive noticed that Harry doesn't have that many clothes that fit him sooooooooooo"

Harry looked at both of them in alarm. "no no no no no no noooooooooo"

Both girls were now smirking at by now. "Aww come on Harry! You never know you could see us in something........new"

Harry's blood rushed south while his imagination went into overdrive.

By now the smirk of both girls was full blown.

"Ok fine ill go clothes chopping but you 2 have to get at least 1 outfit each!"

Both girls grabbed an arm each and frog marched him out the bank and down the front steps. Harry ignored the weird looks he was receiving by passersby.

Tonks and Susan pulled Harry along until they reached Madame Malken's. Stepping through as the door chimed. Madame Malken stepped out from behind the curtains. "Hello dears, a bit early for school robes so what can I help you with?"

Tonks spoke up with humor. "Harry here needs a whole new wardrobe, a few sets actually" she smirked.

"Well come out back dears and well get started."

Harry followed both girls behind the curtain and into a separate room and tried his best to prepare himself for the hours of torture he was about to endure

Three hours later the exhausted Harry stepped out of Madame Malken's and into the bright sunlight. He had changed into one of his new outfits after some prodding from all three ladies in the store. He didn't know what it was about woman but as soon as they had started getting him to try on new clothes it was if they had regressed back into four year olds and he was their own personal dress up doll. They had even roped Madame Malken into playing dress ups.

_I don't know how some people can spend a whole day shopping. I was only changing clothes and i'm absolutely exhausted!_

Susan and Tonks came walking out the store with huge smiles on their faces.

"Not too bad there Harry" smirked Susan.

"Hmmmmm tasty" Murmured Tonks as she stuffed the shrunken packages into her pocket.

Harry just sighed. He had noticed some of the looks both Susan and Tonks had thrown him as he was switching outfits. He didn't mind the looks all that much but it was a whole new experience for him. He wasn't used to woman showing him THAT sort of interest and at the moment he didn't really know how to deal with it.

_Sirius would say just go with it and see what happens, so I think thats what ill do. I will see how far all this goes and just try to enjoy myself along the way._

"Come on lets go we don't want to be late for the meeting with the goblins."

As it was almost midday the street was a bit crowded so the trio quickly rushed through and back into Gringotts lobby.

Looking around Harry didn't see anyone he recognized so he waited in line for the teller.

"Harry I think you should go to this meeting by yourself" Susan said as she stood next to Harry.

Harry looked baffled at Susan and then to Tonks.

"Harry this is the first time you've ever met your _family's _account manager. Since the death of your parents he has been the one, solely responsible for the investments and such of the potter fortune. Its is considered family business so Susan and I would not be welcome for the first visit"

This just confused Harry even more. He didn't know a thing about investments or port folio's so he would need all the help he could get.

"Harry this goblin has been working for your family's for the last 15 years. They pride themselves on doing good business and they expect the respect their work earns."

Harry finally got the gist of what they meant.

"OK how about I meet you in the lobby after i'm done and we can go get some food. It seems that in all the excitement of you two playing dress up we forgot to get some lunch."

"I'll take Susan here to a couple of _adult _ clothing stores that would be a bit too much for young Harry here" Tonks said as she gave him a side along hug.

"Thats fine by me as long as you two can model them for me when we get back to Susan's" Smirked Harry. He was rewarded with matching blushes on both girls faces.

"Oh go on Casanova" Tonks said giving him a little shove to the now free bank teller.

"We will see you back here in about an hour or so Harry"Susan said as she left the line with Tonks.

Tonks just looked back and blew Harry a kiss.

Harry chuckled as he went to stand in front of Swiftaxe.

"Mr Potter I will direct you to see you account manager now"Swiftaxe said as he stepped down off his stool.

Following the small goblin to a side hallway. He was slightly nervous about meeting someone who had essentially looking after his future for almost as long as he was alive. Did his father deal with this goblin much? Maybe he could convince him to tell him something about his father that no-one else might know. He knew next to nothing about the man so any little bit helped.

Swiftaxe stopped next to a fancy oak door with the name Glinter written on the door in gold lettering.

"The Potter family's account manager is within Mr Potter" Swiftaxe said.

"Thank you for all your help today Swiftaxe." Harry said with a small bow.

Not noticing the shocked face on the small goblins face Harry opened the door and stepped into a room that seemed to be wall to wall books and scrolls.

In the center of the room sat a single desk that was covered with scrolls and a stack of books.

Taking a step towards the desk Harry finally noticed an older looking Goblin scribbling away on a scroll. The goblin seemed engrossed in what he was doing so Harry sat down in the free chair in front of the desk and waited.

A few minutes later the goblin finally put his quill down and looked up at Harry.

"Greetings Mr Potter. My name is Glinter and I have been your family's account manager here at Gringotts for the last 30 years."

"Hello sir"

"Now Mr Potter what can Gringotts do for you today?"

Taking a deep breath Harry prepared himself. A lot was riding on what he was trying to accomplish today, so he couldn't afford to screw things up.

"I would like to know what land my family has. Id like to also know if my parents have left any of their possessions in their vaults as I don't have many things to remember them by."

Glinters eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"Mr Potter you should have received regular bank statements that stated the current holdings of any vaults in the Potter name. Some of these vaults, such as the family vault you would still not be able to access until your 16th birthday."

Glinter noticed the frown cross Harry's face and elaborated.

"For most wizarding family's you would not gain access to the Potter vaults until your 17th birthday, but due to circumstances such as being the only surviving Potter you will gain access a year earlier."

Harry nodded. That seemed fair. He had plenty of money left in his trust vault so anything that he needed to get for his training he could afford quite easily.

"Is there any chance I could find out what land my family's own though? I am in need of a place to stay over the holidays before school starts."

Glinter sighed. "I can give you a scroll that shows the contents of your vaults but any houses in the Potter name you will not be able to access until you 16th birthday. However any land that is empty is yours to do with what you will"

"How can I have access to lands with nothing on them but I can't access to the ones with houses?"

"A loop hole in the Ministry laws that no-one to my knowledge has used. So if you happen to put up say a wizarding tent on an empty piece of Potter land then really no-one would be the wiser."

A large grin split Harry's face as he finally understood what the goblin was trying to tell him.

"Our conversations are confidential aren't they Mr Glinter?" Harry suddenly asked.

Glinter looked at him with barely a hint of suspicion.

"Conversations between family members and their account managers are held in the strictest confidence Mr Potter. The consequences of breaking that trust are both severe and swift"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Mr Glinter I would like to know if I own a piece of land that isn't that close to civilization that someone could stumble across me and somewhere that I could make a lot of noise. Preferably somewhere that know-one would think of to come looking for me."

Harry held his breath. So far he had got what he had expected out of the meeting but now it all hanged on what the goblin would say next.

Reaching for one of the many scrolls that adored his desk, Glinter quickly read over it before handing it over to Harry.

"I think that this would suit all of your needs. It is both out of the way and yet close enough to civilization that no one would think of looking there."

Harry opened the scroll and read through it quickly. A huge smile broke out as he continued reading. "This would be absolutley perfect. You have been a great help Glinter"

Glinter gave Harry a horrifying smile. "It has been too long since I last dealt with a Potter but I must say it is refreshing to see the new generation of Potters find their own footing in the world once again."

"Now Harry there is also the matter of the late Sirius Blacks will."

Harry's body froze at these words.

"I cannot go into details yet but as the main beneficiary of Mr Black you can set the date and time of the will reading."

Harry was finding it hard to breath as memory's of Sirius flashed through his head.

"It might be prudent to do both wills at the same time. It is my experience that it is better for all those involved to get it all done at once to get all the pain over and done with at one time."

Harry just nodded and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that threated to fall down his face.

His voice cracking harry said "Can you set it all up for the afternoon of my birthday? The best birthday gift I could think of would be some of my parents possessions."

"I will organise that for you right away. Now if there isn't anything else Mr Potter?"

Harry just shook his head in the negative.

"Then I will see you on the 31st of July for the will reading of Lily and James Potter aswell as Sirius Black"

"Thanks for everything Glinter" Harry said as he stood up and held his hand out to shake the little goblins hand.

Glinter looked at the hand in surprise before grasping it firmly and giving it a quick shake. Glinter walked Harry to the door and opened it with a click of his fingers.

"Oh Mr Potter if you would like I have a list of contents for the Potter vaults if you would like them."

Harry nodded as Glinter handed him another roll of parchment.

"Have a good day Mr Glinter" Harry said as another goblin came to escort him back to the lobby.

"You too Mr Potter"

Harry held the rolled up parchments firmly in his hands while he followed the new golbin back to the lobby.

_Goblins aren't really big on the whole small talk thing are they._

As Harry rounded the corner he came face to face with a frantic looking Tonks. As soon as she spotted him she quickly strode over and pulled him back around the corner he had just passed.

"Tonks what the--"

"Sshhhh" Tonks cut in.

"I spotted a few of the Order members out in the street Harry. I didn't think we could have gotten through today scott-free but I didn't expect them to come out in force"

Just from her body language and the sound of her voice Harry could tell Tonks was anxious. He could understand why as she had helped him stay hidden from the Order which in turn had allowed him more freedom than he'd had in years.

He wouldn't let her get in trouble for that.

"Where did Susan go Tonks?"

"I sent her back home just in case we do get busted by the Order. If they don't know about her involvement then there is a good chance we can run back there if things go pear shaped"

"Good idea Tonks" Harry said appreciatively.

"Your welcome Harry but I have no idea about what to do with the Order. They wont like what we have planned Harry I can tell you that right now."

Harry snorted. "You know there isn't a whole lot they can do you know. I mean, not a single one of them are related to me by blood and my legal guardians would rather see me dead than with them again."

Slowly an evil grin came across Harry face. "Tonks what would you say about rustling a few feathers?"

Tonks just looked at Harry in confusion.

"Tonks your job is to keep me safe right?" Tonks nodded

"Well I find myself the sudden urge to go on a camping trip and I may need someone there to protect me from the big bad world. Now the Order is made up of more than a couple of my school professors but school is out for the next 3 months so they hold no sway over me. I hardly even know the rest of the Order apart from Remus so its safe to say they also have no say in what I do or where I go during my school holidays"

Slowly a grin to match Harry's spread over Tonk's face.

"They really aren't going to like this Harry" said Tonks

"Oh I know" Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

"Lets go then Harry" chuckled Tonks. Grabbing Harry's free hand Tonks raced harry out the front of Gringotts and through the street. Dodging people and keeping mostly to the shadows they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron. Rushing to the apparation point Tonks held on to Harry's arm tightly.

"Hang on Harry" With a loud pop they disappeared only to reappear across the street from number 12 Grimmauld place.

**A/N**

**Omg its been soooooo long since I have updated and i'm sooo very very sorry for that. Thank you to all the people who have taken their time to read and review. The reviews guilted me into pushing past a major bout of writers block and finally finishing the chapter. My lame ass excuse for not posting sooner is a mixture of laziness/illness/pc problems but i'm hoping the worst is done and we can continue on to the fun stuff. Out of curiosity how graphic do you guys want the sex scenes? Id rather not put something in the would piss a lot of people off. Then again it'll be a like 3 or 4 chappys at least before I think about putting a sex scene in.**

**Anyway read and enjoy while I start working on the next chappy! blarg!**


	6. Ruffled feathers

Remus sat in the library of 12 Grimmauld place staring blankly at the open book in front of him. He had been sitting in the same spot for nearly two hours, not actually reading anything at all. His thoughts were constantly on Harry. Ever since everyone had left, he couldn't stop worrying about him, it was driving him insane. He silently cursed himself for letting him leave with those muggles.

Suddenly he heard the front door open and Mrs black start screaming. Remus looked up at the old clock. _No-one is due to check in for at least an hour yet._

He heard a loud and yet clearly feminine voice yell out "Hello the house!"

Remus sprang up from his chair as he recognised the owner of that voice. Racing out from the library he was prepared to start interrogating Tonks when he noticed the black haired teenager having a heated staring match with Mrs Blacks portrait.

Immediately Remus raced past Tonks and pulled Harry into a tight hug, not noticing Harry flinch as his arms encircled him.

"Harry are you ok? Where have you been! Everyone is worried sick and out looking for you" muttered Remus.

Pulling back from Remus' arms Harry looked the older werewolf in the eyes. "I'm better than I was Remus. If it wasn't for Tonks I might not even be here"

Remus looked over to Tonks who had stood aside silently watching the exchange between them. "It was really bad Remus. As it is I am surprised Harry bounced back so fast."

"What happened Harry? Arabella saw a police car come and take your uncle away and an ambulance came not long after and took your cousin to hospital."

Harry looked sharply at Tonks as he heard this new piece of news. Tonks was studiously admiring the cracks in the ceiling. She could of sworn it looked like the road map of the east London subway. Still staring at Tonks Harry answered. "I don't know the details of what happened to my relatives as I was out of it for a while, but let's just say that the warning my uncle got at the train station didn't go down so well."

Tonks snorted as her eyes went back to Harry.

"What Harry has left out is the fact that his uncle had nearly beaten him to death. Harry still somehow managed to get a message out and I was the lucky one to receive said message. So I came to help. I took him to someone I trust implicitly, they helped me patch him up."

Harry threw Tonks a dirty look trying to shut her up.

Remus stood there silently for a minute, processing everything that had been told to him.

"Why didn't you bring him here to the order Tonks? Pomfrey knows more about Harry's medical history than anyone."

Tonks was about to speak when Harry answered for her.

"I didn't want her to Remus."

Confusion swept through Remus at this statement. Why didn't Harry want to come to the order for help? Why did he go to Tonks for help instead of the guard on Duty?

Harry saw the look of confusion on the old werewolf's face. Harry sighed before continuing. "Remus what do you know about my life at the Dursleys? Do you know how I was treated every single day I lived in that house?"

Remus shook his head "Only that Sirius said you shouldn't be there and that you didn't like going back there."

Harry's eyes glazed over as he thought over his life. "I didn't know when my birthday was until I was 8 years old. Until I was 6 I thought my name was Freak. For the first 11 years of my life my bedroom was a small closet under the stairs. Until Hargrid came to collect me I was always told that my parents were lazy drunks that got themselves killed in a car accident. I was told my mother was a whore and that my father was a low life drunk by the very people that were supposed to be my family."

Harry made no move to wipe away the tear that slowly fell down his face. "Leaving that place and going to Hogwarts is the happiest I can remember ever being."

Suddenly his eyes cleared and the look Remus now saw scared the hell out of him. Behind those eyes he saw power and rage the liked he had never seen. He took an involuntary step back as a shining blue aura seemingly burst from Harry's chest.

"Yet at the end of every year I am forced to go back to that place. Every year told that it is for my own good. Is it for my own good that I get beaten every week? Is it for my own good to be treated no better than a common house elf? Well no more Remus. The last person who had a say in how I lived is now dead, so it's up to me now."

Tonks put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder offering her own silent support. Glancing gratefully at her Harry visibly calmed down

"I would like to think that he would want what is best for me. Even if it means living a little bit on the edge and making up my own rules for a while." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

Remus let his own smile cross his face. "You know that if knew anything like that was happening I would have been by your side in a second. The only reason I stayed away all these years was because I thought that your were living a happy normal childhood. Thinking back I should have done right by Lily and James by checking up on you and for that you don't know how sorry I am."

A full smile slowly filled Harry's face. "I know that Remus."

Tonks couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around Harry from behind. Bringing her lips close to Harry's cheek she took a big breath and then gave harry a very loud and very wet raspberry. A very girl like shriek erupted form Harry's mouth. His hands immediately went to cover his mouth. Tonks snorted then burst out laughing while Remus just smiled on.

Just then the portrait of Mrs Black started screeching again. Turning to it Harry started to smile which then turned into a full on smirk.

"I'll be back in a second" he exclaimed as he raced out of the room leaving two confused adults with a screaming painting.

Remus looked at Tonks who looked back with confusion, and then shrugged. Remus' smile slid off his face as he frowned "I'd like the full story now please Tonks."

Seeing the look in the old werewolf's eyes Tonks nodded. Taking a deep breath she immediately sprang into a more detailed explanation of what happened only a few nights ago. She left out anything related to the Bones' in the off chance Remus decided to side with Dumbledore. Harry hadn't gone into specifics of what he had planned but she could take a guess. Before she had left at breakfast Amelia had told her that for the foreseeable future she wasn't to let Harry out of her sight. Tonks also told Remus what she had done to the Dursleys knowing he would understand. By the end of it Remus was in a frothing fury. "Tonks he can't go back there. He can stay here or maybe go home with you but he CAN NOT go back to that place."

"I know that Remus. I'm pretty sure he is working on something, and from what little he has told me and from what I've been told by others I'll be teaching him a few things this summer but he has to get past Albus first. For some reason Harry isn't very happy with Dumbledore at the moment, and Harry hasn't told me why, so when he gets here it should be interesting to say the least."

Before anyone could say anything else Harry came bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on his face. "How bout we do something in the memory of Sirius? Something he would truly appreciate!" Harry said as he showed Remus and Tonks what he was hiding in his hands. Remus let out a large snort as Tonks burst out laughing. "Sometimes you are just plain evil Harry." Tonks said as she grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled him over to the still screaming portrait of Mrs Black.

Harry was smiling "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Tonks."

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace at number 12 Grimmauld place to the sound of feminine laughter, a thump and an odd muffled whimper.

Taking long strides Dumbledore pulled open the door leading to the front hallway only to find it magically expanded and with the supposed missing person playing darts with Remus Lupin and a giggling Nymphadora Tonks.

The whimper became apparent as Harry threw a dart that hit the painting or Mrs Black with a dull thump.

"Harry your aim is downright scary. I mean you manage to hit her every time! Even when she's hiding around the corners of the frame." Dumbledore heard Remus say.

The trio had not yet noticed Dumbledore's presence and kept on talking.

"I just make it look good because you two are utter crap at darts. I mean it only took twenty minutes or so before either of you two even got one inside the frame!"

Tonks punched Harry in the arm just as he was about to throw another dart, which veered wildly off course and thudded into the wall next to Mrs Blacks now severely damaged portrait.

Harry frowned and then looked up at the innocent expression of the young auror. "What? I honestly slipped I tell you." she said with a small pout on her face.

Remus chuckled softly as he watched Harry stare her down. Finally Tonks cracked and burst into laughter. Harry burst into laughter right along with her. It was then that he finally noticed the headmaster standing in the doorway with a look of shock and utter disappointment on his face.

Harry slowly smirked and said "Good afternoon headmaster."

Remus turned around immediately and growled softly in the back of his throat as soon as he saw the aged professor while Tonks laughter cut off as she too turned around to face the headmaster head on. Dumbledore looked over the trio and said. "Join me in the kitchen immediately."

With a glare for each of them Dumbledore turned and stalked off into the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind him. Harry looked over at Tonks with a smile still on his face. "I don't think he's very happy with us Tonks, I mean I was only gone for a day."

Tonks nodded "My bet is that he got the whole Order mobilised searching for us, well you anyway."

Remus piped up from his place next to Mrs Blacks portrait. "He did. I was ordered to stay here in case you arrived, while Molly was ordered home for the same reason. Other than that every single order member is probably still out looking for you."

Hearing this made Harry feel a little guilty. Noticing Tonks leaned over and gave him a one armed hug. "Don't worry too much about it Harry. You can't control everything and what the order is doing is just a side effect of you taking control of your own future."

Harry took nodded his head as he listened to Tonks' little speech. He knew he couldn't control the actions made by other people but he still felt bad about wasting everyone's time. _A simple letter would have solved this whole mess. _He silently admonished himself.

Harry took a deep breath before quickly turning to face the whimpering portrait of Mrs Black. Tonks and Remus watched Harry as he just stared at the portrait for a few seconds. A sigh escaped his lips as he threw his last remaining dart as hard as he possibly could. A shrill screech was cut off as the dart hit the Mrs Black right between the eyes. A shocked Remus watched as the portrait finally fell of the wall with a dull thunk.

Remus was staring at the broken portrait with a huge smile on his face while Tonks was gazing at Harry with a look akin to awe.

Harry straitened up and faced the kitchen door. "Let's get this over with shall we?" Without waiting for a response from his favourite dark arts professor and the young auror Harry marched into the kitchen.

He immediately noticed Dumbledore was seated at the far end of the table with his hands clasped tightly in front of him. His face blank he watched as Harry, Tonks and Remus all took seats at the other end of the table furthest away from him. Silence reigned as both sides just stared at each other. Dumbledore's face was blank while Harry had a small smile on his.

"Harry I am very disappointed in you" Dumbledore finally broke the silence with. "You should not have left the safety of your home, and you know this. Your safety is of the utmost importance, and as such I must ask you to return to the Dursleys as soon as they arrive back from hospital."

Harry had to grip Tonks' hand as she almost leapt at Albus at what he had said.

"I will not be returning to Privet drive, even if I was welcome." Harry replied calmly.

"You must return home Harry, the blood wards need to recharge so you will be protected. I spoke briefly with your Aunt at the hospital where your cousin is staying, and she agreed to taking you back as long as you receive no visitors and that your uncle is freed from imprisonment. I am hoping this will happen after I meet with Amelia, I need to see what connections she has with the muggle authorities to get him released."

Harry's grip on Tonks got harder as she silently fumed. Remus was making low growling noises in the back of his throat while glaring at the professor. Remus had much to say on the matter but was also curious as to how Harry was going to handle things.

Dumbledore was either ignoring the glares all three of the or just didn't notice the anger aimed at him.

"Harry I will make preparations for you to return. Nymphadora I would also like to know your whereabouts while you were supposed to be guarding him, but that can wait as I will require you to take him back." Said Dumbledore as he went to rise from his chair.

"ENOUGH" shouted Harry, not noticing the room shudder slightly. Dumbledore sat back down in his seat in shock.

"Dumbledore I am starting to think you've finally lost your fucking mind. Did you even bother asking the Dursleys what they did to me? Or did you just believe whatever bullshit they fed you with a smile on your face and a 'please sir can I have some more?"

If Harry hadn't been so angry he would have laughed at all the shocked faces. Remus' eyes were bugging out of his head and Tonks was so shocked her hair was flashing in multicolour.

"Now let me clear a few things up for you. As I swear you seem to have forgotten that we are not even related. So exactly how much say in a student's life does the Headmaster of a school have when school isn't even running?"

Dumbledore sat there dumbfounded. No-one had spoken to him like that since he himself was a boy.

"I have only had your best interests at heart since you were a child! Your parents trusted me and I owe it to them to ensure your safety" Dumbledore voiced.

"And trusting you turned out so well for them didn't it headmaster." Harry growled out as Tonks gasped beside him. She had never heard anybody talk to Albus Dumbledore like that before, one of the most powerful and influential people of her world.

Dumbledore flinched as Harry's words hit him, silently relieved that Remus didn't say anything at that point he tried again "Harry you need...."

"Fuck it, I'm not going to repeat myself anymore Headmaster, so how bout I make the decision for you? If you can't stop insisting I go back to the Dursleys, then I will be forced to find somewhere else to go to school next year." said Harry

Seeing the headmaster pale did nothing to soften his temper.

"I have never used my fame for anything, but I am pretty sure that I could get accepted at any other school I applied for, hell if I can afford it I'll just go with home schooling with a few tutors and maybe even learn how to survive the war, would be a hundred times safer than Hogwarts."

Dumbledore shook himself before pleading "Your place has always been at Hogwarts Harry! What would your parents say if you were to just throw it away."

For the first time that evening it was Remus' angry voice that was aimed at the headmaster. "James and Lily would have wanted harry to be SAFE, and more importantly they would have wanted him happy! From what I have seen and heard they would have been appalled at what your decisions have cost Harry."

"How about a compromise professor? Ill return to Hogwarts if you leave me alone this summer." Interrupted Harry.

Dumbledore's twinkle returned in full force. "What assurances would I have that you would be safe Harry? Without proper measures we would never know if something were to happen to you."

Harry just smiled. "How about once a week I send you a letter? If that doesn't appease you then I'll allow you one guard to accompany me. I hear America is good this time of year."

Dumbledore was about to speak when Harry interrupted him once again.

"and no Professor you will not be choosing my guard. I will have my freedom this summer with or without your approval."

Dumbledore deflated in defeat and nodded.

"I am to assume that Miss Tonks will be accompanying you?"

"Oh you assume correctly sir, it would be my _pleasure_" said Tonks in such a way that made Harry blush, Remus snort out in laughter and Dumbledore look as if he swallowed a whole bag full of sour lemon drops.

Fighting his heating cheeks Harry gave a small cough before nodding. "Yes sir. Tonks and only Tonks, will be the one to accompany me on my holidays."

Before Dumbledore could say anything else Harry interrupted with a voice of finality. "This is not open for negotiation Headmaster, I WILL be in control of my life for once. You will either accept it or lose any chance of seeing me ever again. Let you sort out your own Dark Lord problem"

Dumbledore's face had a mixture of sadness and anger on his face before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"You will still be in contact with the order at least once a week? Just so we know you are okay Harry?" Dumbledore said quickly at the stormy expression on Harry's face.

Harry nodded "Either me or Tonks will."

Dumbledore just gave a nod as he stood up to leave. "I shall take my leave then. Remus good luck, and Harry, I hope you can forgive an old man his mistakes and we can get past this."

Harry sighed "I don't want to fight you as-well headmaster, as you know I have a pesky dark lord trying to kill me. I'd rather not have you against me as well."

Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile "Harry, whatever I have done I always wished the best for you, but even I make mistakes in my old age."

With that being said, Dumbledore left the kitchen and exited the house via floo. Remus, Tonks and Harry never saw the smile on the old Professors face as the green flames claimed the old man.

"Well that could have been worse" said Tonks.

Harry had sagged into his chair at the table. Going head to head against the headmaster had been more draining than he would have thought.

"How do you figure that Tonks?" sighed Harry.

It was Remus who answered. "He could have dulled as all into unconsciousness and taken you anyway?"

Harry grimaced.

Tonks looked at the time and swore. "Come on Harry we still have to get our stuff ready. How 'bout you go grab anything you need from here while me and Remus can quickly grab some books from the Black library."

Harry looked up at Tonks and nodded. "Be back in 10"

Remus was watching Tonks as she followed Harry with her eyes.

"Let's go Tonks" Said Remus, tearing the young woman's eyes away from the

Tonks left the kitchen with Remus and followed him into The Black Library.

Within ten minutes everyone was back in the lounge getting ready to say goodbye. Tonks now with pockets full of old Dark arts books, plundered from the Black library watched as Remus and Harry embraced. She would put them all in Harry's trunk when they got back to Amelia's.

Harry hugged Remus for all he was worth. "Moony if there's anything I can do to help you or the werewolves just let me know, Anything at all." Harry said, knowing that it Was Remus's job to try and stear them away from the Dark Lord

Remus had to smile _Always thinking of others, just like Lily__ used too. _"Thank you Harry. I might just take you up on that." Smiling Remus dropped a book into Harry's hand, making sure Tonks couldn't see.

Harry dropped his arms and looked at Remus with a question in his eyes. Remus grinned and whispered softly so Tonks couldn't hear. "It's just something Sirius would have just LOVED seeing you receive."

Curiosity got the best of harry as he quickly read the title of the book _**1001 ways of making sex MAGICAL.**_

Harry turned bright red and stuffed the book into his pocket as if it burnt him. Which of course caught the immediate attention of the fully trained auror.

"What have you got there Harry?" Tonks asked in with genuine curiosity. _The only time I've ever seen Harry's face that red was when he came downstairs after __Susan had seen him naked._ Of course this brought a huge smile to the aurors face, anything that made Harry blush like that was worth looking into.

Remus not even bothering to hide his laughter pushed Harry towards Tonks. "Don't be a stranger Harry. I will be expecting at least one owl a week ok?" He said.

Harry just nodded as Tonks continued trying to question him on the mysterious package that caused Harry's embarrassment. "I promise to try and keep in touch Moony." Said Harry while slapping away the hand the was reaching for his pocket. Far from deterred Tonks kept leaning around Harry trying to reach whatever was hidden, all the while sporting a massive grin.

Laughing Remus waved before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and yelling 'The Dog House' and vanishing in a burst of green flame

"Tonks stop it!" said Harry while slapping her hands away yet again. As much as he would be mortified if she got the book, he was still rather enjoying himself.

"Don't be a spoil sport and hand over whatever it was the Remus gave you, this will just save us time because you've got to fall asleep sometime Harry, and don't forget you and I will be spending a lot of time together." Tonks crowed.

Harry just shook his hand and made sure he had a firm grasp of the book in his pocket. "Come on Tonks, we should go if we want to get set up our new digs tonight." Tonks looked startled and then swore when she saw what time It was.

Grabbing Harry's arm she practically dragged him out the front door, snagging the bags of stuff they had collected while in the house. Not a sound was heard from the house as the front door slammed behind the smiling Harry.

Looping her arm through Harry's they apparated away from 12 Grimmauld place.

It was only a short stop at the Bones Manor. Susan had gone to visit her friend Hannah so it was rather easy for Harry and Tonks to politely refuse the offer of dinner. When dinner was offered Harry began to worry about just how they were going to feed themselves.

So while Tonks and Amelia were going over lesson plans, Harry called the only person he could think of to help.

"Dobby!"

A small pop and the excitable house elf was jumping up and down in front of Harry.

"Harry potter is calling Dobby! Oh! Harry Potter is not at the horrible muggles house! Is there anything that Dobby can be doing for you Harry Potter!" Dobby said excitedly while hugging Harry around his knees.

Harry just smiled and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Dobby.

"I'm never going back there Dobby, but I do have something else planned this summer. Something top secret that you can't tell a single person ok?" Harry smiled gently as Dobby looked at with wide eyes.

"Dobby will be keeping your secrets Harry Potter sir! Dobby would never ever ever tell anyone!"

"Thank you Dobby. That means a lot to me, but what I was going to ask you is seeing as though Hogwarts isn't that busy during the holidays, you could bring me some food while I'm training for the summer?"

It seemed impossible but his eyes got even rounder. "Dobby is honoured to be helping Harry Potter sir!"

Dobby stuck his hand out and Harry grasped it as if to shake when there was a small flash of light.

"Dobby is now bound to the House of Potter so Dobby is finding you where ever you are" Harry just blinked at the house elf that had just bound to him.

"Err thanks Dobby" Said Harry, not really understanding what had just been done. "Tonks will be starting the training for me tomorrow I think, so you will be able to find us yeah?"

Dobby nodded "Now we is bonded Dobby will always be able to find Harry Potter, Dobby will help Harry and his Tonksy!"

Before harry could correct Dobby, the small elf disappeared with a pop.

Shaking his head he glanced up as Tonks walked over, holding a large duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Amelia had to run off to the ministry for an emergency meeting so she gave us our tent and some auror text books to get us started. Now let's get this show on the road!" Tonks said, excitement showing on her face.

Harry pulled out the old parchment handed to him by Glinter. Handing it over to Tonks he said "Think you could double apparate us to this?"

Tonks grabbed the parchment and smiled when she saw what it was. "Harry whenever Gringotts hand out house or land parchments like these they are also wand triggered port keys. They were made this way years ago for situations just like this."

Harry nodded and dug his wand out. Making sure he had his trunk with all his shrunken supplies in them he nodded his head towards Tonks who looped her arm around his shoulder and activated the port key.

They landed on top of a hill in the middle of a vast clearing. Standing up and brushing themselves off they were shocked and amazed at what they saw.

The hill they were standing on was surrounded on three sides by thick forest, with a river flowing steadily along the line on the last side. There was at least a square kilometre of grassland and they were at the centre of it.

Harry looked around him and felt a small sense of deja-vu. He felt as if he had been here before but knew that was ridiculous. Slowly turning on the spot he took in the view around him. To him it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. As far as the eye could see there were just forest. Looking at one point Harry shielded his eyes from the setting sun and he could just make out the top of a castle, a rather familiar castle at that.

"We must be somewhere in the forbidden forest!" Harry explained as he spun around to face Tonks. She was still holding the Gringotts parchment when Harry spoke to her.

Nodding her head she waved the parchment as she said "We are about twenty k's away from Hogwarts and about fifteen k's from the edge of Hogsmeade, which was exactly what we wanted. Close enough to get somewhere if in trouble but far enough not to be disturbed. We are right under Dumbledore's nose and he won't even know it!" Tonks was nearly hopping on the spot in excitement.

Harry watched Tonks' excitement with amusement. He could already tell he was going to love this place, no matter what Tonks put him through.

"Come on let's get this tent set up and grab us some dinner before all the light leaves us" Tonks said while pulling apart the bag she was holding.

As he watched books, target dummies and even more bags came out shrunken and put in neat piles.

With a shout of triumph Tonks pulled out a small piece of folded tarp. Walking a little way from the pile she had just created she put the small piece of tarp on the ground. Harry watched with interest as apart from the Weasleys tent in fourth year, he didn't know how wizards usually set up their tents.

Harry watched as Tonks set the tarp on the ground and then placed the tip of her wand wand in the centre of the tarp. The tarp glowed for a second and Tonks stepped back.

The tarp wiggled for a second before it started to unfold itself. Before long it had unfolded into a miniature version of a large 6 man tent.

Harry waited as Tonks walked back and stood next to him looking over the tent, Waving her wand she unshrank the tent. From what Harry had seen off the TV at the dursleys and what he remembered from the world cup it looked completely normal. That was until they walked in.

"Amelia said that the tent has 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a pretty decent sized living room." Said Tonks as she followed Harry in.

Harry could only nod as he looked around. Having only the Weasley tent as a reference he could only nod along to what she was saying. The centre of the tent was the large living area which had a blue comfy looking couch in front of a fire place. Opposite the tent entrance was the kitchen with a door to the right of it that looked to be the entrance to the loo. To the right were two doorways which Harry assumed held the two bedrooms.

"I'm going to start unpacking and have a quick shower. Think you could organise some food?" Said Tonks. Harry nodded remembering that he hadn't yet told her about the help they were getting with meals.

Tonks entered her room, leaving Harry still standing at the entrance. _Looks like __it's__ time to get started. _ "Dobby!" said Harry and with a familiar 'pop' Dobby was standing right in front of him.

"Harry Potter calls Dobby?" Harry nodded. "Thank you for coming Dobby but could you please get Dinner ready for Tonks and I? I've got to put this stuff in my room."

Dobby bouncing up and down clicked his fingers and the bag Harry was holding disappeared. "Harry's things are in his room. Dobby will be getting your dinner now" With another pop Dobby was gone and just a few seconds later a full dinner was set out on the lounge table.

Shaking his head Harry quickly went and looked around his room while he waited for Tonks to come back out. It was bigger than his room at Privet drive definitely, with a decent sized bed in the middle of the room, with his trunk sitting at the end of the bed and a desk on the far wall it still gave the room a spacious feel.

Taking off his jacket he threw it over his trunk before heading back out into the lounge to start on dinner. Tonks was already looking over dinner with wonder. "How the hell did you manage to do this in the 5 minutes I was gone Harry?"

"I asked a friend of mine to help us out with the food. Over summer he hasn't got as much to do and he likes me well enough to do this for us." Said harry as he walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"And who is this mystery friend of yours?"

Another Pop and Dobby put a jug of pumpkin juice in the middle of the table, quickly followed by a couple of glasses floating onto the table from the kitchen

"That would be my friend of mine Tonks" Said Harry with a smile.

Dobby at hearing these words looked like he was going to burst out in tears. Instead he ran over and hugged Harry before disappearing with another Pop.

Tonks laughed. "Harry, you make the oddest friends...."

Harry looked pointedly at her and laughed.

Smiling Tonks sat down and started eating the wonderful meal made just for them.

Conversations over dinner were light and easy as both came to terms of spending the next 3 months separated from the world. Laughter and small talk lasted hours before Tonks let out a huge yawn.

"Time for bed Harry. We have an early start tomorrow morning so get some rest ok." Tonks said before standing up to clear the dishes.

A quiet pop and a snap of fingers and all the dirty dishes on the table were gone.

Tonks blinked and chuckled as she made her way to her room. A final look over her shoulder showed Harry stretching as he himself headed to his own room.

"Goodnight Tonks" Said Harry as he headed to his room.

"Night Harry!" Tonks yelled as she stripped and pulled a night shirt from her drawers. Pulling off the day's clothes she quickly put on clean clothes before slipping into bed. She could here Harry doing his own routine for bed. Settling in Tonks drifted off to sleep thinking about the following day and everything that was going to Happen.

Many Hours later Tonks was woken from her slumber by a peculiar sound. Quietly she grabbed her wand and tried to find the noise that had woken her from sleep. A quiet whimper was heard coming from Harry's room.

As quietly as she could Tonks made her way out of her room and over to Harry's door. Another whimper and she opened his door and slipped quietly into the room. There was Harry, tossing and turning in his sleep with his bedding twisted around him. Obviously in the throes of a nightmare Tonks did the only thing she could think of to settle him down.

Placing her wand next to Harry's, she untangled the bedding before slipping into the bed behind Harry and wrapping her arm over his chest. Harry tensed for a split second before relaxing.

Kissing the back of Harry's neck Tonks whispered softly into his ear. "I'm right here for you Harry, now sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the start of something great."

Snuggling in closer to Harry, Tonks drifted slowly back to sleep at the sound of Harry's peaceful breathing. Neither woke at the sound of flapping wings as a snowy white owl flew into the room, landing on the headboard of the bed. The owl looked down at the sleeping humans and giving a tired hoot, dipped its head under its wings before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**A/N - Guess whos back! That would be me. Sorry for the long absence faithful readers but i had been working 14 hour days for a while and a tired boi is not a happy boi. I was really not in the right mind to write anything coherant so i mainly fiddled with this chapterover the year. Yes it did take me a year to write this little piece :P ANYWAY Ive made a yahoo group so all you people who have sent me a PM over the year asking about this can actually chat to me about this fic. Like my ideas or what you would like to see or generally kicking me in the butt to write some more :P Big thanx to my BETA who i have been bugging to get this back but anyway, hope you all enjoy this latest installment! Ill just go start working on the next bit hey :P**


End file.
